◦'◦ Truths or Lies ◦'◦
by KaRisa-Hime
Summary: Temari told Hinata who lost her memory that she is her younger brother's wife. Can someday truth become lies and lies become truth? and can lies change the life of two different people. HinataGaara ... Rate may change if you want.
1. New Identity

Truths or Lies

Can, someday, truth become lies and lies become truth?

-

-

Chapter One:

_New Identity_

-

-

_'I will not give up!'_

Ninteen year-old Hinata held her wounded hand tightly as she walked on desert sand getting out the dark cave she was hiding in.

_'I can't give up, not after all I've done.'_

A war was going to happen between Konoha and Rock village. Hinata, Kiba and Shino were sent as spies.

_'Shino-kun and Kiba-kun will be here in no time._'

Both Shino and Kiba had retuned to Konoha to tell the Hokage about Rock's new plans. This meant leaving Hinata alone. She'd told them that she would be alright but she wasn't. One day after they had left Rock village, their ninja had found and attacked her. She was able to flee, but with several wounds on her arms and legs. The shinobi had pursued. Hinata walked for two whole days trying to get away from her chasers. Just when she thought she'd finally lost them and would have a chance to rest she was proven wrong. Very wrong.

"Hey girly."

Hinata turned around and faced the person who talked. A man who was taller than her was grinning grimly at her. His eyes were scary to the innocent shy girl. She felt as if the man was planning something. She felt the need to get away from the horrible man. However, as she tried to run, she came face to face with some other huge men whose eyes were just like the man's behind her. Certain words came to her mind that could describe these men surrounding her, and they were not pleasant.

_'These__ guys are not from the rock village, so why are they following me..._.' Hinata realized.

"You have a great body," the biggest man said looking at her chest. ''C'mon let's have fun.''

''NO!" Hinata shouted as she tried to escape from the huge men. But the biggest one caught both her arms, and, as wounded as she was, she could do nothing but stare at the group of men in front of her. One slowly approached her, with lust showing in his eyes.

Hinata was a virgin. None of the Hyuuga's females were allowed to have sex before marriage. What would her father say if he found out? Would he believe that she was raped? Hinata did not know what to do. She felt frightened, and she had no other option but to…

-

-

In a nearby beautiful desert oasis. One may think it to be an illusion at first glance but they would be wrong. In this secluded piece Eden surrounded by the vast nothingness of sand, Gaara lie looking at the full moon above him.

'_Pure, beautiful and white; just like her eyes.'_

Even after four months, Gaara couldn't forget about the shy innocent Hyuuga who stole his heart. She was very nice to him whenever he came to Konoha. He loved the way she looked at him, the way she smiled and how she would blush whenever he came close or touched her accidentally.

_'Why, Hinata, why?_'

But the shy girl broke his heart four months ago. It was when his village elders asked him to choose a wife. Of course he did not think about anyone aside from her.

_-_

_-_

_**Flashback:**_

_Gaara and Hinata were eating lunch like always. After all, she was his guide in Konoha._

_"Hyuuga?"_

"_Yes." she replied looking across the table at him._

Gaara was silent for a long moment then, deeply contemplating his next words_. "We've been friends for a while. That is why I want you to tell you about this."_

_"Wh... what's wrong Gaara-sama?" the heir of the Hyuuga asked, looking at the person in front of her._

_"To be honest I realized that I loved you during my first visit to Konoha after the Chuunin Exams. I was too afraid to tell you my feelings because of the possibility that it may ruin our relationship as friends. I wouldn't have been able to live without you, I realized. But when my village elders asked me to chose a wife I decided that it was a chance I would have to take because," he came around the table and got on one knee. "The thought of marrying any other would be even more of a torture. Hinata, I don't ever want to spend another moment away from you. Will you marry me?"_

_"Y... you ... l ... love ... me?'' _

_"Very much." Gaara answered simply._

_"I'm… very sorry ...Gaara." Tears started coming out her eyes. "You are very sweet but... I-" She shuttered. "I can't marry you." _

_Gaara's eyes widened. _

_"I... I think of you as my own brother nothing more. The one I truly love..." Hinata paused for a moment before continuing on "...is Naruto-kun." _

_As he heard what Hinata said, Gaara's heart began to break into pieces. He had hoped that Hinata would care for him as he did for her but he was wrong.._

_**Flashback End**_

_-_

_-_

That was the last time he heard her voice because he'd left Konoha the day after that and never talked to her again.

''Hinata..."

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Gaara heard a scream not far from where he was. ''That voice…"

_-_

_-_

"AAAHHH!" Hinata screamed and shouted out of fright as she struggled from the strong grasp of the huge man behind her.

"Uruse!" One of the men knocked her out making her fall on the cold sand.

"That wasn't necessary." one of the men said.

"Sorry," the person who knocked her down answered "Let's have fun before she wake up."

"Hai." the boss settled above her and looked straight into her face. "She is pretty tough for girl. And really cute too…" The boss smirked devilishly. "You're my type." He said as he inched his face closer to Hinata.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata mumbled in her sleep.

"Let go of her if you still want to live." The huge men looked at the person who just threatened them.

"Just a kid, ignore him," one of them said to him.

Sand whipped out of the gourd on the intruder's back coming alive around the assailants. He pushed the girl away from them, fear written all over their face as the sudden sandstorm picked up around them, circling them. Gaara's eyes widened when he realized that the woman they were intending to rape was Hinata.

"DESERT FUNERAL!" Gaara yelled the words. And as blood and fluids splattered the ground around them, Gaara ran to Hinata's side.

"Hinata!!" Gaara shocked her shoulders but got no answer. He lifted her up and went back to the village.

-

-

Inside the Kazekage tower. The medical staff was trying to wake up their head.

"Margret-sama please wake up."

The blond girl looked up and glared at them.

"Just another five minutes," the medical staff head said as she pulled the blankets over her.

"But Kazekage-sama-" Before the man could add anything the blonde girl snapped out the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?!" she ran like a mad woman from the room, the thought to change from her pajamas never occuring to her.

_-_

_-_

"Gaara-sama!" the medical staff head screamed looking at her Kazekage who was covered with blood. "Oh god, you're bleeding!"

"It not my blood." Gaara answered her coldly. "The person who needs your help is inside this room." He pointed his finger at the room he was standing beside.

"Huh."

"What was all this about?"

Gaara moved his gaze from the medical ninja to his siblings who were complaining like always.

"Why were you screaming, Magi?" Temari asked the younger minja angrily.

Magi put her hand behind her head before answering her with, "I thought Gaara-sama got hurt, so..."

"We should already be used to this." Kankurou said.

"Is that what I get for taking care of him?"

"Margret."

Margret had forgotten that the topic of their conversation was still standing right there.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Hai, Gaara-sama." Margret ran to the room where her patient was waiting for her.

_30 minutes later_

"Don't worry, Gaara-sama, her wounds weren't that bad," the medical staff head said, smiling to her Kazekage.

"Can I see her?" Gaara asked in a tow tone but loud enough for her to hear.

"Hai." She let him enter the room and, of course, Temari and Kankurou followed him.

Gaara scanned the unconsciousness girl in front of him. They already changed her dirty clothes with new ones.

"Hinata?" Temari said recognizing the girl in front of her. "What is she doing here?" she asked Gaara who left the room without answering her question.

"What's wrong Temari-san?" Magi asked.

"That woman is the one who broke Gaara's heart," she answered. "I hate her."

"Don't say such a thing, Temari!"

Temari looked at her older brother.

"It wasn't her fault she wasn't in love with him."

Magi pulled both Temari and Kankurou out before shouting at them, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE HER OR NOT, GAARA-SAMA ASKED ME TO TAKE CARE OF HER AND THAT IS WHAT I'M GOING TO DO NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS!''

Both Temari and Kankurou put their fingers in their ears. Spending a lot of time with Tsunade and Sakura made Magi another copy of them.

_-_

_-_

Hinata woke up, feeling alienated to her perception. _'Aw. Where am I?'_ She scanned the place for a while and tried to recall the things and events which brought her here. However, what her eyes could see and what her mind were telling her would just not coincide. She could not understand nor recall why she was lying here in this place. She could not understand why she was wearing a hospital outfit. 

'_Wait, a hospital outfit? I am in a hospital. Me, in a hospital? Me? Hey! Who am I anyway? Gosh!'_ Backward musings brought her to a sudden realization of something unnerving: forgetting your own identity.

"Awwww! It hurts!" She put her hand on her head and massaged it strongly. Forcing herself to remember things made her head ache.

The door to her room opened suddenly. Hinata looked at the blond-haired, blue-eyed girl who came in smiling.

"You finally woke up. Thank god." Magi smiled to her. "Gaara-sama was worried about you."

'_Who is this woman? What is she talking about? And who is this Gaara-sama anyway?'_ she thought, eyes narrowing in confusion. "Um, excuse me. May I know who you are?"

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot. My name is Eimilyo Margret the medical staff head of Sunagakure." the doctor said, gesturing her hand in enthusiasm. "Just call me Magi if you want."

"And me?"

An unnatural question to an unnatural situation: amnesia.

"I should be the one who ask you this."

"I don't remember."

"Oh god." Magi tied to ask her other questions but only got the same answer. She kindly excused herself and ran out the room to where Temari and Kankurou were.

_-_

_-_

"Amnesia?" Temari repeated, obviously shocked.

"Yeah, she doesn't remember anything about her past." Magi sighed. "I have to tell Gaara-sama about this." She got up to search for him but Temari grabbed her hand and stopped her. "What?"

"I have a better idea." The wind controller asked them to follow her.

-

-

"Hinata." Temari called to the white eyes girl who was sitting on the hospital bed.

"Oh..."

"Thank god you are alright," Temari said as she hugged the silent girl. This surprised both Kankurou and Magi.

"Can I know who you are, Miss?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, you really remember nothing?" Temari looked at her sadly. "Hinata, I'm your sister in law."

Magi's eyes widened.

"You are my younger brother's wife."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

-

-

**Next chapter:** _Drowning into Lies_

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter everyone, and please forgive me for the spelling mistake I really need a beta-reader ...

Just to make you know both Gaara and Hinata are 19 years old.

Temari: 22

Kankurou: 21

My OC Magi: 18

-

-

_Please do not forget to review because it means a lot to me._

◦**.'◦** T**oB**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**


	2. Drowning into Lies

**Truths or Lies**

_Thanks a lot, every one who reviewed. It really meant a lot to me._

_Hope you like this chapter too._

_-_

_-_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_Drowning into Lies_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Kankurou dragged Magi out until they reached the corridor, only stopping once they were a safe distance away from Hinata's room. Once satisfied, he released Magi's hand and burst. "Stop screaming! Are you insane?"

"How can you be that calm after what Temari-san did!" Magi shouted after releasing herself from Kankurou's strong hands.

"I did nothing," Temari answered innocently as she exited the room.

"You call that NOTHING? My patient just fainted because of the lies you fed her!"

"You sure are getting worked up over this."

"Of course I am! My patient-"

"No, I don't think this has anything to do with your patient."

"What?"

"I think you're jealous."

"Wha... Jealous? Of what?"

"That my brother loves her instead of you."

Magi's cheeks grew red with an unpleasant mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Hmph. Looks like I was right."

"N-NO! You're wrong!"

"I see the way you look at my brother. You're not fooling anyone. Just try and be happy for him, okay? Don't you think he deserves it" Temari asked the blond girl in front of her.

"Of course I do! But lying will only make thing worse. And what about that girl? Do you think this will make her happy?"

"Gaara is the only person I care about."

Magi's eyes widened after hearing that. She'd always believed Temari to be a nice person, but apparently when it came to her younger brother she was willing to cross lines she normally wouldn't. Magi couldn't bring herself to argue with her, though. Gaara's happiness was important to her too.

"I going to sleep." Magi gave both Kankurou and Temari her back as she said, "I have a lot of work to do tomorrow." With that, Magi left leaving the Kazekage's siblings behind her.

"What are going to do now?" the puppet controller asked his older sister, wondering what her next moves were going to be.

"Don't worry about Magi." The wind controller smiled to her younger brother before saying, "She cares about Gaara too much to get in our way."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Next morning:_

_'Stupid Temari, what the hell does she intend to do?'_

Magi had managed to sleep relatively well, all things considered. Nonetheless, her thoughts turned immediately back to the situation at hand upon awakening. She shed her pajamas and threw on her normal shinobi outfit. It consisted of a tight dark red t-shirt with fishnet covering the rest of her arms. Her short skirt was also red. Fishnet covered what the skirt would have left visible of her legs, save for where they ended at her thighs, leaving just the smallest hint of her sexy legs visible. A black lace tied around her waist completed the ensemble.

_'I wonder if Gaara-sama knows what's going on yet? What will his reaction to all this be?' she found herself contemplating as she left her room and made her way to the hospital._ So lost in thought was Magi that she almost didn't realize as the object of her concerns crossed her path. ...Almost.

"Good morning," Magi enthusiastically greeted, putting on her best smile..

"Mn," he responded, noddeing to her with his emotionless face before disappearing continuing to wherever it was he was headed.

_'Gaara-sama...'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Flash back:**_

_Four __months ago_

"Good morning, Gaara-sama," Magi greeted her Kazekage who was reading some papers behind his desk.

"Good morning," Gaara reflexively answered, taking a moment to glance up at her from his work.

Magi met her young Kazekage's eyes as he looked at her and what she found on his face surprised her. Gaara's brow was not furrowed, the hardness around her eyes had softened slightly, and even the corners of his lips were upturned ever so slightly. Despite the subtlety of these differences, Magi could tell right away that something was different.

"Wow," she remarked, catching her Kazekage's attention.

"What?" he inquired.

"You are smiling," she pointed out, stepping closer. "Let me guess!" She put a finger under her chin. "You are going to Konoha village?"

Light shades of pink appeared on the red haired ninja's pale cheeks. Trying to mask his embarrassment, he glared at her. "Don't you have a hospital to run, Margaret?"

Magi was not scared off by his menacing glare. "No, I will not leave before you-" But before she could finish her sentence, another medical ninja entered the room.

"Margret-sama we need you at the emergency room!"

"Alright,let's go.." With that the medical ninja left. Magi trailed behind him but paused before exiting the room to look at Gaara again. "I'm going to hear the whole story behind this sweet smile after you come back from Konoha," she warned.

Gaara tried to frown back at her in reply but his lips twitched ever so slightly into a smile once again. Magi grinned back before rushing to attend to her duties.

_**Flash back End:**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

'_That was the closest I've come to ever seeing him actually smile. I thought that maybe I'd be able to see Gaara-sama's sweet grin someday, but... He hasn't stopped frowning since he returned.' _ Magi took a deep breath and exhales slowly. "Your happiness is the only thing I care about, Gaara-sama." she muttered to herself as she reached the hospital. "If I can help you smile again...I'll do anything," she whispered, reaching her new patient's room, resolute in completing the lie which Temari had started the day before.

_-_

_-_

Hinata sat uprightly at her bed, with Temari sitting beside her on the bed a door suddenly opened.

"Hey" Hinata smiled to medical ninja head who just greeted her.

"Hey" Magi smiled to her in returned. "How is my patient doing today?"

"Mm... Better...I think."

"You think? Well, that's a start at least. You do look better today. I'm glad to see you recovering so well."

Hinata smiled again. "You too."

Hinata's comment surprised Magi. Did Hinata somehow think that she had been sick too?

"No need to be embarrassed, Magi-san," Hinata soothed, pointing a finger at at the woman next to her on the bed. "Temari-san told me that you start screaming crazily whenever you feel tired. I don't remember much before I lost consciousness last night but I do clearly remember that."

Magi's eyes grew wide. "NANI?" Magi gave Temari a death glare. _'Temari, you bitch._'

Temari, on the other hand, was smiling evilly. "Yeah, that right."

Magi forced a smile and turned her attention back to the Hyuuga family's heir. "At least I'm better than Temari who gets so cranky that she goes out and gets drunk then starts picking fights with men if she goes too long without seeing Shikamaru." This time Magi was the one grinning evilly. "How many fellow Suna shinobi did you send me for treatment the last time? Four, was it?"

"Magi!" Temari shouted.

"Who's Shikamaru?" Hinata asked not remembering her old lazy classmate.

"Temari's boyfriend," Magi answered.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!'' Temari was really losing her temper.

"You keep saying that but you've got to know you're not fooling anyone anymore."

"URUSE!" Temari shouted, standing and facing the doctor. "At least I'm not a bed wetter!"

"I'm not a bed wetter, you boorish drunk!!"

"Uruse!" Temari pulled Magi's hair and Magi did the same to her.

"Y-You two..." a small voice from the bed called.

The two stopped as they turned and saw a depressed look on Hinata's face.

"Sorry for that," both of them apologized for their childish behavior.

"I-I... Um," Hinata stuttered while fidgeting her two index fingers. " Y-you two k-know a l-lot about each o-other." She lowered her head before saying, "B-bu-but I, on the other hand, know n-nothing about myself. ... Or about my husband."

"Oh." Magi was struck speechless. Even if she wanted to say something she really didn't know anything about the Hyuuga family's heir.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan."

Both Hinata and Magi looked at Temari who was smiling.

"I have already prepared everything." Temari pulled a photograph she'd had tucked away in her waistband and handed it to Hinata . "Look."

Hinata shifted her stare from Temari's smiling face to the person in the picture. _'Red hair, aquamarine eyes, smug looking...utterly handsome. Wait, what am I thinking? I don't even remember a thing and here I am daydreaming. Snap it out, Hinata!'_

"This handsome guy is your husband," Temari answered Hinata's long wonders.

_'Oh! Him? He's my husband. That handsome-looking guy?_' Hinata tried hard to hide her blush. _'Did I just fantasize about a guy who is my husband? Is this really true?'_

"What's wrong?" Magi asked after seeing Hinata's face burn red.

"Oh... N-nothing," she lied. "C-can you tell me... H-how did we meet?"

"Oh, well..." Temari put her finger on her cheek. "It was during the Chuunin exam."

"Chuunin...exam?" Hinata questioned the foreign terms.

"Yeah. It's where genin from all the great shinobi villages go to compete and try to earn their promotion to chuunin rank. When Gaara, Kankurou and I went, Gaara- Nnngg!" Temari stopped as Magi trod heavily on her foot.

"Oi, Temari-san that's no way to tell a romantic story." Magi smiled sweetly to Temari who was giving her a deathly glare. Magi continued with her own version of the story. "You fell in love with Gaara-sama after he saved you from the wolves that attacked you during the Chuunin exam seven years ago."

"Wolves?" Hinata wondered.

_'I don't remember any wolves,'_ Temari recalled, glancing suspiciously at the lying doctor.

"Yeah, Gaara-sama couldn't let you fight the bad wolves alone so he used his sand to kill them all." Magi talked about Gaara as if he were a hero. "Not only that, he didn't want you to thank him because seeing you happy was more important to him than that."

_'That's not what happened at all,'_ Temari thought.

"He killed?" Hinata put her hands over her chest.

"Yeah!"

"That's horrible!" Hinata cried making the other two shrink back in shock.

"B-bu... Hinata-chan," Magi was the one who shuttered this time. Temari pushed her away and took over.

"But he did that to save you, Hinata-chan."

"B-but..."

"He didn't want to see his dearest flower get hurt. That's why he killed them and that's what he is going to do to anything that hurts you."

"... Thank you, Temari-san," Hinata finally smiled realizing that love was his reason. _'I suppose that's sweet,' she tried to convince herself._

"You're welcome," Temari smiled sweetly.

_'Huh. She isn't bad,_' Magi thought.

"Did we start dating after that?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Yup!" Temari answered before getting a kick from Magi.

'_I take back my words.' Magi recanted._ "No, you confessed to him after three years because you weren't able to stop thinking about him." Magi was good at making lies but bad at explaining them.

Temari glared at Magi while rubbing her back.

"Really?" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah," Temari assured. "You were so happy when he told you that he loved you too." Temari, on the other hand, was very good in explaining them.

"How long has it been since the two of us got married?"

"One yea-" Temari began before Magi placed a hand over Temari's mouth and answered herself.

"One week."

"Oh?" Hinata wasn't quite sure what was going on but took their words to heart nonetheless. _'They may be acting weird but why would they lie about something like this? I suppose these two are just always this excentric.' _she figured as she watched Magi pull Temari away and start whispering in her ear.

"Haven't you thought about how far they have gone, if they were married for one year, baka?"

"Maybe you are right but I'm not A BAKA."

"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!"

"MAGI!''

"Ano..."

The two girls stopped and looked back to Hinata.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Temari was wondering if we should tell you that Gaara-sama and you haven't had sex yet."

Hinata was taken aback by her words and her entire body turned a bright shade of crimson. "W-why?" she shyly asked.

"Well, because he was worried about your village. That's why he is working all the time." Temari answered her.

"My village?"

"Yeah, Konoha."

"What happened to my village?"

"Rock village is planning to attack Konoha, That's why Gaara-sama is preparing many of our shinobi to send them to Konoha's aid." Magi winked to her before saying, "After all, Konoha is his beloved wife's homeland."

Hinata blushed again.

"I'm sure he is going to punch them, like this," Magi tried to show Hinata how to punch but her strong punch landed on Kankurou's face who had just entered the room. "Kankurou!"

"What have you done, baka?!" Temari rushed to her younger brother side.

"I'm sorry!" Magi apologized.

"Ow..." Kankurou stood. "It's alright. It wasn't a strong punch anyway," he said while rubbing his cheek. "I need to talk to both of you." He smiled to Hinata. "Hi, Hinata," he greeted, as he pulled the two blond girls away. "Bye, Hinata," he bid before leaving the room.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"What is it, Kankurou?" Temari wondered why her little brother wanted to talk to both her and the noisy medical ninja.

"I got a reply for the message I sent to Konoha last night." He pulled the small folded piece of paper from his pocket. "I told them that we found some items belong to Hyuuga Hinata covered with blood." He handed the paper to his older sister. "I was wondering what they would do if they believed our story that she's disappeared. Look at their answer."

Temari opened the paper and scanned the scribbled words.

_To Sunagakure's Kankurou-san,_

_The Hyuuga clan of Konohagakure truly appreciates your concern, however we are already aware that our former heir, Hyuuga Hinata, was killed during a mission three weeks ago. Please do not burden yourself by undertaking tasks regarding this matter any further. Such activities are not warranted for such a poor shinobi. Such is the reason why we did not send a search party to retrieve her belongings. Nonetheless, you have our gratitude. _

_Hyuuga Hiashi_

"How could he say that?" Magi couldn't believe what Temari had just read. _ 'How could a father really be that cold to his own daughter? What if Gaara hadn't found her? What would have happened to that shy, innocent girl?'_

"I excepted that," Temari said ripping the paper into pieces. "I used to be Hinata's friend before she broke my brother's heart. I know how her family thinks about her."

"Pfft. What an ass," Kankurou commented. "He's been waiting for an opportunity like this all along so that he could make Hinata's younger sister the rightful heir.

"That's so sad." Magi lowered her face feeling sad for the poor girl.

"Do you still prefer the truth, Magi?" Temari asked taking advantage of the situation.

"... No."

_-_

_-_

_-_

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Hinata wondered, beginning to feel lonely. It been quite some time since the three ninja left her alone. Not knowing what else to do, she decided to sleep again. If they came back they would wake her, she was sure.

Just after she'd drifted off a visitor slipped into the room. The threesome outside had been too busy to even notice as their quiet leader slipped by them. Gaara took several steps toward Hinata's bed. He was able to see her face clearly now; no bandage and no cuts.

_'She looks peaceful and worry-free.' _He moved his hand to her face and caressed her cheek._ 'Hinata..._'

Awoken by the soft touch Hinata's eyes fluttered open White eyes met green and Gaara immediately withdrew his hand.

''Ah…'' Hinata was about to scream when she realized who he was. He was the person from the picture: her husband. "G-Gaara?"

"Hinata," he replied nervously. "I am glad that you are alright.' Beyond that, the young Kazekage didn't know what to say.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and tried to act as normally as she knew how.

_'She isn't angry with me? Did she not realize I was touching her?_' Gaara wondered. __

"Temari-san told me that you saved me from some bad people." Hinata looked at him sweetly. A faint blush grew on his cheeks making him turn his face away from her.

"No need for thanks. Anyone would have tried the same. It had nothing to do with my lov-" Gaara stopped himself before finishing his sentence, believing it to be stupid ramblings. None of that mattered. Hinata had already rejected him. Confessing to her again would just be ridiculous. But Hinata had already caught his meaning despite his efforts to stop.

_'What a voice! So husky.' _She stared at him more closely. _'And even cuter than the picture._' She smiled once again.

Gaara noticed her intense stare and furrowed his eyebrows in a questioning expression. _'What happened to her? She's never looked at me like this.'_ he thought.

Hinata saw Gaara's stare and shifted her gaze in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

Gaara sighed. He gave her his back heading to the door. "Do you need anything?"

"Y-yeah," she shuttered. "Can you come closer, Gaara?"

Gaara hesitated but could not deny her request. He returned to her side and sat on the bed beside her.

"What is it?" Gaara inquired impatiently.

"Thanks for everything, especially for saving me from those bad guys," she said sincerely.

Before the red-haired ninja could even reply, Hinata's hand snaked up to his neck and she softly pulled him into a kiss.

Gaara did not fight it. _'She's kissing me!_' was all he could think, hardly able to believe what was happening.

-

-

-

Next Chapter : _The Stolen Kiss_

◦**.'◦** T**oB**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**


	3. The Stolen Kiss

**A/N:** _Sorry everyone for keeping you waiting I was busy with my Bleach-Fic (( I goy 454 review for it ) which made me forgot about this one please for give me _

**_Also_**

_I need a beta-reader please!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Truths or Lies**

_-_

_-_

_Chapter Three:_

_The Stolen Kiss_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_'She kissed me!'_

After Hinata broke the kiss, she saw what she didn't expect, a blushing Gaara. The look on Gaara's face froze her, his blue eyes widened, and his lips parted. _'Oh'_ she thought. _'What happened? That was just a normal thing to do but why does it feels different'_ she confusedly thought, heart beating so fast. _'It feels strange, as if I did that for the first time, making him shock'_ She removed hands slowly from his neck and looked away.

"I... I t-think I s-should get up. I'm gonna be late." Gaara said, still blushing and looking away. He stood up and quickly walked to the door.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting dear," Gaara come face to face with his older sister as he tried to open the door. "Gaara?" Gaara just walked beside her without saying a word.

"What's happened?" Magi asked walking to Hinata's bed. Of course, the three Ninja saw Gaara's red cheeks and that wasn't an usual thing.

"I…I..." Hinata shutter "I don't know... I...k-kissed him and t-then..."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Temari shouts frightening the girl who was talking.

"Was that wrong?" Hinata asked feeling tears in her eyes.

"Not really" Magi waved her hand in front of her.

"Yes, Temari still doesn't believe her young brother got married before her." Kankurou added.

"B-But" Hinata looked away from him with a sad look on her face. "Why didn't he say anything after we kissed?"

"Well…." the one who's shuttering this time was Temari."Excuse us for a moment" Temari pulled both Kankurou and Magi along with her out the room.

_'Something is not right' _Hinata thought as she saw them act strangely, _'I can feel it'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"What are you we going to do now?" Temari asked as soon as they left the room.

"WE?" Magi mocked her "the whole thing was you idea"

"NANI, HAVE YOU FOGETTEN THAT YOU HELPED ME?"

"URUSE OR HINATA WILL HEAR YOU" Kankurou shut them up. "Forget about Hinata now and think about Gaara"

"Oh my god we forgot about him!" Temari finally realize that Hinata kissed Gaara who she rejected 4 month ago.

"We must tell him." Temari putted a hand on Magi's shoulder, it sent creeps to Magi. She didn't know, but she was feeling something weird. "I will deal with Hinata" Temari putted another hand on Magi's other shoulder before pushing her away "and you can have Gaara" and with that Temari and Kankurou entered Hinata's room leaving Magi outside.

"TEMARI YOU BITCH" Magi slammed the door repeatedly without getting an answer. "Damn it" she sighed "what am I going to do now?"

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Hinata-sama lost her mind, she kisses anyone she meet"

_'DESERT FUNERAL!_' Magi frightened as she thought about what will happen if she chose a wrong lie.

"Well, Hinata want to be your girlfriend after rejecting you 4 month ago."

_'DESERT FUNERAL!_'

"Hinata lost her memory, don't worry we told her you are her husband."

'_DESERT FUNERAL!_'

"DAMN IT, neither truths nor lies will work." Magi was standing in front of the Kazekage's office. "At least I will die by his sands." She opened the door slowly "Gaar…"

"It a normal thing" before Magi can say a thing Gaara said as soon as she enter the room.

"You are right it a normal thing" Magi agreed _'oh god_' she sighed in relief. "Gaara-sama" Gaara looked at her with his beautiful eyes which she loves a lot, she doesn't want to lie but since this start with a lie it has to end with another lie "Hinata think you are her husband"

"Nani!" was all Gaara managed to blurt out in the shock. His eyes were wide opened and stoned and he couldn't believe what was going on.

There was a moment of silence between the them until Magi managed to say

"She is imagining that"

"What do you mean she is imagining that?" Gaara yelled at Magi after he moved to where she was standing.

"Her memories were replaced by another." She answered moving away from him." Hey, it is possible you know" she added. Gaara couldn't believe what was happening. Hinata, the Hinata he knew, is a different person now.

"How did this happen?" he yelled out banging his fist against the wall. Magi stared at him with a concerned face.

"But it is also possible to get her mind back after time goes by" Magi continued as she putted her hand on her head.

"But how could I just wait…" Gaara whispered from his face looking very angry to sad. "And what should I do?"

"Gaara-sama" Magi gasped. "Just act like a real husband" she said almost in a whisper. Both of them gave a glance at each other knowing that was definitely wrong.

_-_

_-_

_-_

'I can't believe I did that' Magi was heading back to Hinata's room to see what Temari and Kankurou told her _'what are you going to do now Gaara-sama_' she opened the door of Hinata's room to get shock with the sight in front of her.

The room was half-empty, no Temari and no Kankurou only Hinata was their. Hinata was lying on her bed, with her back facing Magi.

"Hinata-san!" Magi called her.

"Leave me alone…" The pale skin girl started to utter, but it came out as a whisper. Her voice was trembling and no sooner, she could see Hinata's hands shiver as she held them close to her body. "I…I…I…want to be alone" She started to speak again. Magi's eyes widened as she saw her like this. _'What's happened?'_ Magi left the room and headed to where Temari and Kankurou usually sit something bad happened and those two are the only one who knew it.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Temari" was the first thing Magi said as soon as she entered the living room where Temari and Kankurou were. "What have you done to Hinata-san?"

"Nothing bad, I told her a wonderful lie about Gaara's reaction" Temari answered taking another sip of her teacup.

"And what was that wonderful lie."

"Well"

_-_

_-_

_**Flashback one hour ago:-**_

"Temari-san" Hinata asked catching the blond attention as soon as she retuned to the room with her brother behind her "what I did to Gaara-kun was just a normal thing to do" Hinata looked like a lost kid "but why does it feels different"  
"Because" Temari putted her hand behind her hip as she said with a full trust "he is avoiding any physical connection with you"

"What??" Hinata couldn't believe what her - who she thought - her sister in law was telling her.  
"He doesn't want babies and the best way to do this is to avoid you" the wind controller added breaking the white eyes girl heart more and more.

"Temari stop" Kankurou tried to stop his sister who pushed him away and add.

"He doesn't trust you Hinata and you have to live with that"

_**Flash back end:**_

"BITCH" Magi tried to choke Temari, not believing what the girl in front of her did but Kankurou stopped her by pulling her away from his sister "YOU BROKE HER HREAT, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?"

"It what she deserver for breaking my brother's heart before." Temari said as she stood up and left the room.

"YOU HAVE A BIG MOUTH, TEMARI COME BACK HERE BAKA" Magi shouted but Temari has already left the room.

"Stop Magi that isn't going to work," Kankurou said from Magi's behind "even I couldn't stop here!"

"Maybe you are right" Magi sighed. When the blonde-haired woman's anger finally quieted down, Kankurou broke away from her slightly, but he didn't remove his arms. "REMOVE YOUR DIRTY HAND FROM MY BREASTS, PERVERT" Magi shouted again as she punched Kankurou's face with her hard fist.

_-_

_-_

_-_

Gaara was sitting quietly under a tree, reading some reports. He was outside of his tower now, near a pond too small to be considered a source of water for the village. He felt a presence beside him and looked up to meet Hinata's beautiful face. "Sorry, were you busy?" She asked.

"I just prefer reading here than in the office, that's all." he answered and buried his nose in the reports again.

"You need to rest Gaara-kun! I don't want you get sick!" Hinata said worriedly.

"I don't get sick,'' Gaara said turning his attention back to his work. "You should worry about your self Hinata…"

Hinata stared at Gaara. She though for a while and finally made her move: She throws her self on his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

Gaara was so surprised by the sudden action that he let go of the book he was reading and it dropped to the grass. "You can be yourself, Gaara-sama," she told him.

"Nani?" he asked.

"I'm yours, Gaara-sama, your wife. It's a great honor to belong to you. I'd rather be nowhere else. I'm willing to do anything you desire, just say the word," she told him calmly then added solemnly, "If it calms you better, anything I divulge about you, or if I betray you, you are correct to punish me or put me to death, as is your right. " she said that because she think Gaara doesn't trust her. Gaara frowned and cupped her cheeks.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Just act like real husband" she said almost in a whisper. Both of them gave a glance at each other knowing that was definitely wrong._

_"I can't" Gaara answered Magi looking away from her._

_"But the shock will kill her?"_

_"Nani??" the word kills sent a shiver to Gaara's body; of course, he doesn't want the love of his life to die because of him._

_"You must choose between giving her happiness or death, Gaara-sama" with that, Magi left the room leaving him with that question._

_**Flash back end**_:

"I'm sorry," he whispered into Hinata's ear then wrapped his arms around her body.

"I'm sorry if I seemed…serious last time," Gaara said and cupping her cheeks again. "I must not show much emotion around my people for they may start to fear if I do." He lied not knowing Temari has already told her another lie.

"It doesn't matter what you do, I don't think I can give you up for any reason" she pulled away from his tight embrace, now she was facing him. Hinata smiled softly. In addition, Gaara had thought she couldn't get any more beautiful. Just a simple smile made her glow like the rising sun. He wanted to jump her, for lack of a better term.

_'Gaara, contain yourself,_' he scolded himself mentally.

"I love you Hinata." he said grabbing her hand and placing it against his chest. She felt his heart racing almost as fast as her own do. He then leaned in and kissed her lips gently. '_I chose you happiness Hinata-chan' _

"I love you too," Hinata said pressing her lips against his again. After another passionate kiss, she pulled away and Gaara wrapped his arms around her, their fingers intertwined. Hinata rested her head on –who she thought her husband-'s chest wanting to hear his heart beats again. She had no idea what she was doing wrong.

_-_

_-_

_-_

Temari watched them through the window "things are getting better"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Next Chapter: **_A real wif_e_

◦**.'◦** T**o ****B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**


	4. A real wife

_**Karsisa:** I'm really sorry everyone for not updating earlier, itreally hard to write two story on the same time I'm also waiting for next week episode I know I'm going to cry when are going to say Gaara is died, I'm start cring from now..._

Ok, let's stop talking.. here the new chapter hope you like it

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Chapter Four:**_

_A real wife:_

-

-

-

"Forget it"Magi had not been listening at all to what Kankurou had been saying but it was most obviously over something related how he feels toward her.

Kankurou is not satisfied with this response Magi had given to him "C'mon Magi-Chan I knew you want that too"

"Why should I go on a date with you Kankurou?" the medical ninja clenches her teeth as she turning around in a huff. That person was completely impossible for her to deal with at times.

"Because you like me of course"

"Baka, what good about you any way?" She gave him a disgusted look "your old fashion cloth, you weak fighting style, your silly paints" she took a long breath "NOT TO MENTION YOU ARE A PERVERT" she shouted as she listed the, Why Kankurou is not worth to her.

"At least I'm better than Gaara?" another lie. How much Magi hate lies.

"Gaara-sama is the most handsome and magnificent man I ever met in my whole life,'' she brought out her note book from her pocket and start reading "the girls in our village are all yapping about him, 87 of the not-married woman in love with him, 44 of the married woman have a secret crush on him, he got at least 965 love letter everyday" she give him a silly look "You on the other hand got only one love letter and it was from a boy"

"THAT DOSEN'T CHANGE THE FACT YOU LOVE ME, MAGI" he shouted.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU," she shouted back louder than him.

"Magi…" he forced his hands on her shoulders and started to inch his face towards Magi's.

"Ano…." The doll controller stopped when heard someone's voice beside them "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stop whatever you two were going to do, but your voices were very loud, I thought something bad happened"

Kankurou frowns at his bad luck; the bodyguard the happened to be closest to them was the child-faced shinobi who rarely very responded to anything that happen except when it came to his love life. Of course, the Shinobi probably did not know much about love judging from what she does all the time.

"Matsuri"

"Don't worry Matsuri-Chan we were intending to do anything anyway" Magi murmured softly and broke away from Kankurou "We should probably sleep. It's getting late." She smiled which made Kankurou angry.

"Sure, but…" Matsuri paused for a moment "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"When did Hyuuga-san come to Suna?" Matsuri asked. She was a bit nervous but she managed to speak out her mind. She looked at her feet, waiting for Magi's or Kankurou's answer.

"Who's that?" Magi asked back.

"Baka, she is talking about Hinata-chan" Kankurou told her maybe he is still angry because she rejected for 17th time.

"Oh yeah you know her" Magi asked again _'Why I'm the only one who doesn't know her?'_

"I used to see her in missions," Matsuri answered nervously. "I didn't know she was Kazekage-sama's girlfriend"

_'She is not' _Magi thought before asking her again "How did you know about her being Gaara-sama's girlfriend?"

"I saw them kissing in the garden before they headed back to the Kazekage's private tower." She answered them. Maybe she still has some feeling to Gaara even after telling her, he treats her as his own sister and nothing more.

_'Why did he take her to his private tower?_' Magi thought _'he only go there when he want to sleep'_ after couple of seconds.

"**AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Just like what Matsuri said, Gaara and Hinata were heading to the Kazekage's private tower. Hinata wondered what kind of houses she used to live in before what happened to her that why Gaara suggested seeing with her own eyes.

The door swung open gently and she walked in looking at a very large room. It was almost like an apartment in the tower. "I guess our home is glad to have you back, Hinata-chan," he lied. Hinata looked around and saw that there were different rooms attached to it. She glanced around, and grinned. "I think I should walk around this place." Gaara only smiled to her as she started walking around

There were two parts to the apartment, one more for everyday living. They split, the one for every day chores stretched along from the entrance. There was the full view mirror next to it.

Hinata wandered down the hall a short ways, and the smaller walls opened more, and formed a small kitchen. The sink, fridge and microwave all on the side, back to the door's direction. A table for two sat in the middle. She crouched to the light brown cupboards below, and opened one. There were things like dish soap and sponges in one, the one beside that contained dishes and utensils, and the last one had…Candles, _'Maybe he was wishing for a romantic night'_ Hinata blushed and sent the thought away.

She pivoted on her heel, to the door-less opening next to the entrance. She immediately met the silver door of the bathroom… sorry the huge bathroom. _'I need a bath'_ her gazed moved to where Gaara was _'maybe after we…, what am I thinking?'_ She fretted, covering her cheeks with her hands. She walked more inside the room.

The last door was the third door on the far right. She looked in and noticed that it was the bedroom. There was a large bed with blue colored satin covers and at least 6 pillows. It really was a giant bed. She walked forward, and stopped in front of the large-no, HUGE bed. She stroked it with her index finger, and smiled. _'Sugoi…it's really soft'_

''I guess you could say this is our home,'' Gaara said following in behind her.

"I'm so lucky, because I'm living here with you" She smiled sweetly at whom she thought her husband before her gazed landed on some picture on the table beside the huge bed. She could not help but smile at it. As she looked at it, she kept looking at the photos Gaara have and found one that he treasured the most. It was where the two of them took a long time ago.

"We took this picture on the first festival we spent together" he remembered that night, she was very beautiful and he was trying hard not to do something that will destroy their friendship. At least he got a kiss on the cheek when he wins a bear for her.

"Ahhhhh" Gaara got shocked when Hinata started screaming.

''What's happened" he rushed to her side.

"Who is this?" she asked. Hinata pointed her finger at one of the picture.

"Her name is Tsunade, she is Konoha's Hokage" Gaara answered her simply.

"And why is she hugging you like this?" Tsunade was hugging Gaara with her huge bosom pressed into his face. Naruto took this picture on the party Tsunade made after defeating an enemy together. And of course, she was drunk when she did that.

_'Damn you Naruto for taking such an embarrass picture, and ask me not to get rid of it'_

After a while of not getting, a response Hinata asks the question again. "Why is she hugging you like this?"

"Are you jealous?" he answered her question with another one.

"Stop changing the subject"

"I'm not changing the subject," he smiled to her and added "don't be jealous this woman is very old,"

"Really"

"The difference in age between us is more than 40 year," Hinata was surprised the woman in the picture look so young "she is using her power to make her self looks younger, that what Naruto told me."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah he is…." Gaara stopped when hearing her saying Naruto's name made him remember a painful memory.

_"I'm… very sorry ...Gaara" tears started coming out her eyes." You are very sweet but... I" she shuttered again "I can't marry you" Gaara's eyes widened after hearing that "I'm thinking about you Gaara as my own brother and nothing more. The one I truly love..." Hinata paused for a moment thinking of Naruto and then she continues on "...is Naruto-kun "_

"He is just a friend of mine," Gaara finally said.

"You have a lot of friend," She smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah" he cupped her chin and leaned his head closer to her. "But I don't love them as much as I love you" their lips touched and it was heavenly. It felt right in so many ways. They enjoyed this kiss, but the moment was broken when they heard the loud crack of shouts outside the window. "What's the hell"

"I wonder if something bad happened." Hinata shivered.

"Don't worry I will be back" Gaara kissed her forehead and left their small house.

"God please protect him, don't let anything hurt him," Hinata prayed after he closed the door behind him.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"GET OUT MY WAY TEMARI" after realizing what Gaara wants to do when he took Hinata to his house Magi, Matsuri and Kankurou followed him. They explained every thing to Matsuri on their way which shocked her a lot, but what shocked them more was finding Temari in front of the Gaara's tower.

"What's if I didn't?" she grinned evilly.

"Temari-san please, we should stop Gaara-sama from doing something he will regret" Matsuri 's words were firm; her voice did not betray her unlike Magi.

"Gaara will regret nothing." Temari looked away as she kept blocking their way inside the tower.

"Get out my way Temari or…" Temari stopped Magi from completing when she said.

"Or what" Temari's hand moved to her fan behind her. ''let's see what's you are going to do"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT" Magi's hand moved to her weapon also ((_**A/N**_: I will tell you about it when the war begin ))

"STOP THAT BOTH OF YOU" the two women stopped when Gaara opened the door and shouted at them.

"Gaara-sama please listens to me" Gaara stopped Magi by putting a hand in front of her.

"I have heard you conversion with Temari on my way to the door. I don't care if Temari or Kankurou or even Matsuri thought about me that way, but you Magi…" Magi's eyes snapped open when he called her name with such a tone. "I thought you trust me" as soon as he said that tears fall from Magi's eyes like a heavy rain.

"I'm sorry," Magi kept crying "I didn't mean that Gaara-sama, I trust you, I trust you more than I trust my self please forgive me" Gaara did not except her to do that.

"I'm not angry" but Magi cried harder. "I told you I'm not angry, Magi"

"Really?" she sobbed.

"Sure" he smiled to her it the same smile she saw before he left to Konoha, that was enough for her to stop crying.

"I will buy you a lot of condoms," Magi said with a huge enthusiasm.

"Not again" Gaara slapped his forehead.

"Sorry" Magi apologized.

"One more thing, Temari" Temari looked at her younger brother "stop acting like an old granny" deep blush covered Temari's cheeks while the other three were trying hard not to laugh. Actually, Magi was already laughing her butt off which made Temari want stab her neck.

_-_

_-_

_-_

It was a long night and Gaara was tired. He explained to Temari and the other that he is not intending to do anything from what they were thinking about to Hinata. And that he is only intending to live peacefully with her, he went back to his bedroom only to find Hinata sleeps peacefully on his bed. Gaara sat beside her, he does not mind memorized her beautiful sleeping form all the nights. Hinata snuggled further into the pillow causing a strand of hair to fall over her face. A hand spontaneously extended out and swept the stray hair away from her face. He felt a sudden but strong urge to kiss her but he painfully resisted.

"I love you Gaara," Hinata murmured softly in her dreams.

"I love you too Hinata-chan" Gaara finally gave up and kissed her lips tenderly.

-

-

-

◦**.'◦** T**o****B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**

**Next Chapter**: _I am Gaara-sama's slave_


	5. I am Gaarasama's slave

__

100 REVIEW?! Oh wow. Major accomplishment(to me)! Thanks to all you reviewers. Review again, now! Hehe.

**Dedicated to** Urikua Tokkido99 for being the **99th** and the **100th** reviewer!

_**Truths or Lies**_

_**Chapter: five**_

_I am Gaara-sama's slave_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"I love you Gaara"_

Gaara was kissing her and Hinata found herself enjoying this dream. She returned the kiss and heard him groan as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. His hand, which was slightly darker than her flesh, was under her white robe the hospital gave her the day before. His other hand was tight in her hair, holding her head still for the not so gentle probing. The hand, which was above her trembling abdomen. moved along her chest, jaw and her pale neck.

_"He is avoiding any physical connection with you"_

_"He doesn't trust you Hinata and you have to live with that"_

Temari's words were still hurting Hinata. She wants him to be happy, she loves him, and she wants to be his and forever.

"Gaara please take me" Hinata suddenly spoke, her eyes still closed

"**NANI??????????**"

_'That not Gaara's voice!'_ Hinata realized it was not a dream at the same moment she realized it was not Gaara face above hers.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**" she sent a long scream and threw the person who was molesting her with the closest thing to her bed – which turned to be Gaara's Jar.

"Hinata" Gaara rushed to her side, coming from the other room.

"Gaara!!" Hinata sobbed before throwing her self in his arms.

"What's happened?"

''I-I got assaulted,'' she sniffed ''The pervert pushed me onto the bed and he started groping me! I was really scared! I thought it was you and-"

"Pervert?" Gaara's eyebrow's twitched. "You mean Margaret?"

"Margaret" Gaara pointed his finger at Magi who was hardly pulling her self up.

"Go…oooo….ddd…. morr…nnning Hinata-saaama" Magi was still dizzy. Who can blame her Hinata threw her with Gaara's very heavy Jar.

"I'm sorr...y ... I ... it just … I ..." Hinata shuttered.

"Forrrrrrrget…t it… it o...okay..." Magi finally stood up "I'm leeeeeeeeeeaving" she walked out the room pulling her not fine leg behind her.

"You were shivering that why I asked Margaret to give you a check" Gaara's hand swept the stray hair away from her face. "Tell me, were you having a dream about getting rape?"

She blushed at the sight of him. She can't help herself to think about the dream she have just dreamt just now.

"I was dreaming about you" Hinata almost jumped as the realization dawned on her. She told Gaara who was sure she was having a very lustful she was dreaming about him.

She glanced quickly at Gaara in a newfound embarrassment and delved deeper into the security of the blankets. Judging from how hot she was feeling she was sure that the color of her face was now a deep red. She pulled the covers up higher and refused to look at Gaara.

Gaara raised an eyebrow and observed –who wasn't really his wife- in amusement. '_What's going on? One moment she's fine and the next she's all flustered and shy.' _Then it occurred to him. A pink tinge colored his cheeks but he did not look away. As much as he was embarrassed, Gaara could not pass up the opportunity to tease her. A cheeky smile spread across his face as he leaned over Hinata, his face straight again.

"Maybe taking a bath will make you better, Hinata" his voice was serious and full of concern "How about the two of us together?"

Hinata's face grew impossibly redder after hearing what he just said. She decided to change the topic.

"I didn't find any cloth in the closet last night!"

_'Damn it' _Gaara folded his arms against his chest and pouted his mouth. He slump down his chair and made a grumpy face. "I got rid of them" Hinata looked at him. "Because I want you to buy new clothes." He lied.

"Ah…" Hinata didn't understand why he did that but if that what he want then it Ok. "b-but I don't have anything to wear."

"No problem you can wear mine, beside I already I asked Magi to go shopping with you today'' Hinata lowered her head remembering what she did to Magi earlier.

"Maybe she is angry from me now"

"Don't worry she isn't angry beside…." Gaara's eyes softened when he noticed her curious expression. "I trust Magi the most"

_-_

_-_

_-_

After taking a quick shower (_**A/N: **__alone if that what's you were wondering about, perverts_) and dressing into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, Hinata stepped out of her room and decided to walk to where she was suppose to meet Magi. Of course, Gaara showed her the way before heading to his office.

_'I wonder if she was angry from me' _she was standing behind the door of the room where Magi was in.

"Ano…." Hinata opened the room door with her head down.

"Hey Hinata" she heard Magi's cheerful voice and raised her head to see her face. Magi was wearing a red dress that was held up by two strings, it had a slit up the leg and stopped around the top of her thigh, her hair was wavy with light make up. "You look very beautiful Hinata-sama" Magi smiled to her.

"Magi-san you…." Hinata was still under the shock is she really going to walked around with this beautiful woman when she on the other hand is wearing her husband clothes.

"So, how do I look like?" Magi asked smiling.

"You………"

"VERYYYYYYYYYY SEXYYYY" Hinata's word cut when Kankurou tried to jump on Magi, and she had to make a step to dodge him, letting him fall on the ground.

"Pervert" Magi sighed" "Ready to go." she asked.

"Yeah" Maybe Magi wasn't angry from her.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**After 15 minute:**_

At some random clothing store, the Suna conveniently has…

"Awwwww! I found another cute one, Hinata-chan! Here! Try this one on!" Magi placed a rather small dress onto the growing pile Hinata was currently struggling to carry.

"Ah, Magi-san? Maybe we should go try these on now… they're getting really heavy to carry!" Hinata told her as she watched a sparkly blue skirt fall to the floor. Magi, who hadn't realized just how many she actually grabbed within a span of 15 minutes, looked at the mound and sweat-dropped.

"Uhhhh… yeah… we might wanna do that," she quickly stated, pulling Hinata to the biggest room, she locked the door behind and giggled.

"Well, c'mon! Try some on already!" chirped Magi.

"Ah… uhm… well… it's kind of awkward when someone else is in the same room as your, watching you undress," Hinata said, praying Magi would get her hint and wait outside the room. Much to her relief, she did.

"Whoops!" she said sheepishly, grinning like an idiot. "My bad." She stepped outside, closed the door and called rather loudly, just as Hinata selected a nice purple, flowery dress, "You can let me back in when you have one on!"

"Okay" Hinata said slipping off her clothes one by one _'Magi-san is funny, beautiful and Gaara trust her the most_' Hinata looked at the mirror in front of her 'I'm _on other hand ugly, useless and Gaara doesn't trust me at all'_ Hinata felt tears coming out her eyes.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Gaara-sama is going to be crazy when he know we waste all the money he gave us" Magi smiled to Hinata as she handed her an ice cream she bought for her. Gaara gave Magi a lot of money so Hinata can buy all she want but HE DIDN'T EXCEPT THEM WASTE IT ALL OF COURSE.

"Yeah" Hinata licked her ice cream not looking at Magi.

"Hinata-sama?" Magi called her.

"Yes" Magi was a pretty young girl; trusted by Gaara, probably in love with him and probably got to see him everyday. She would be available to him if ever he decided he wanted her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Hinata's grip on the ice cream tightened. Could Gaara be faithful to his wife? Was that something that he understood or accepted? Even with a beautiful woman with him the whole time?

"Gaara, What is he to you?" She looked up into Hinata's pale eyes. She just didn't understand why she was asking such a question.

"Um, what do you want to know?" She asked. Still confused by Hinata's question.

"Everything" Hinata answered.

"He is my master and I'm his slave" Hinata's eyes widened when she heard what's Magi said "My mother died in war between my village (she isn't from Suna) and sound village 3 years ago and because my step-father didn't want me, he sold me to a Sex Kitten (a place where women sleep and dance with men for money). I'm sure you know what's that mean?" Magi asked the very surprised Hinata.

"Y…yeah"

Magi smiled to her "Don't worry Gaara-sama saved me in the last time" Hinata was even more surprised now "he bought me from the club manager and gave me freedom"

"But you chose to stay with him?" Hinata guessed.

"Yeah" Magi's smile widened, "he is to me the brother I never had, I love him and trust him a lot, that why I'm not going to let anything hurt him or the people he love"

"I'm sorry" Magi raised an eyebrow and observed Hinata in amusement "Oi Hinata," she called to her, "what's wrong?"

"I misunderstood your relationship with Gaara" Hinata's head was still down. Hinata then hears a giggle. "?"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" the blond girl beside her suddenly laughed a scene Hinata wouldn't expect to see, especially not now.  
"...What's so funny?" question marks appeared on Hinata's head.  
She skipped onto the stairs of the pathways in the amusement park, turns around and happily called, "Don't say that" Hinata looked at her again "I can steal him whenever I want" Magi grinned evilly and turns around again, jumping to the top of the stairs, muttering something else.

" NANI!?" Hinata was surprised to hear this phrase. Hearing Magi calling her once again, she regained her consciousness and chased after her. "Wait MAGIII"

_-_

_-_

_-_

"So you had fun today" Gaara concluded, pulling his nose actually out of a book.

Hinata nods her head. "Yeah a lot, Magi-san is really funny"

Gaara smiles at her. "Would you expect anything less from my friend?"

Hinata shakes her head. "No" even the fact Gaara wasn't a funny person.

"Going to bed?" Gaara asked.

Hinata sat down on her bed and answered. "I'm not really tired. You?"

Gaara shook his head. "I'm not tired at all. I will sleep after finishing this book?"

_'He asked because he doesn't want to sleep beside me' _she thought sadly, trying to push the disappointment down.

"Climb in" Hinata invited.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"I want to wake up w-with you beside m-me." He frowned at her reply and turned away. "I-I want to be with you… A-always." He could barely hear her words. Gaara didn't answer "but you are avoiding any physical connection with me, aren't you?"

"No…. it …just"

"I knew it, but still…" Silence fell upon them.

"Hinata" Gaara climbed in and turned her back to her, Hinata autonomously turned towards him and placed an arm around him. She flipped him over and ravaged his mouth.

"Gaara please don't hate me"

"I can't hate you" He leaned in and kissed her more passionately pinning her to the bed. She giggled.

"Are you sure about this?" Hinata asked.

"Of course" but what Hinata meant was something else.

"Good" she smiled "Magi-san and I waste all the money you gave us earlier"

"Ok" Gaara smiled before realizing what she said "NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" so it was a plan from the beginning.

_-_

_-_

_-_

After walking Hinata to Gaara's tower Magi walked to her home, which was in the Kazekage's area too.

_'I'm so happy Hinata-san loves Gaara-sama that much' _Magi was too busy to realize who was heading to where she was _'I wish her memories never come back'_ before she can think about something else, Two big hands hugged her small body from behind.

"Magiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-channnnn" and of course it was Kankurou

Magi was so surprised by the sudden action that she let go of the bags she was carrying and it dropped to the ground. She struggled against Kankurou's hold, but the sand shinobi was too strong for her to handle. "What are you doing?" She demanded angrily.

"Tonight you are going to be mine"

"This is not my idea of 'being yours'. Let go of me or-" Too late. Kankurou's was moving his lips toward hers. "NOOOOOOOO"

"PERVERT" Kankurou got a very strong punch sent him flying before hitting a nearby wall. "HELL YEAH!!"

"Sakura-san!!" Magi was surprised to see the pink-heard shinobi.

"Poor guy I feel sorry for him" Magi looked beside her to see the blond shinobi also from Konoha village.

"Ino?' Magi called her.

"Hey Magi-san long time no see isn't" Magi knew this two because they are also medical ninja.

"It seem we came in the right time" Sakura walked to her cleaning the dust in her shirt.

"Yeah" Magi smiled. "Anyway what are you doing here?"

"Something horrible happened in our village" Ino lowered her head.

Sakura nods her head, vaguely explaining the situation. "Someone from our friend got killed."

Magi narrowed his eyes, as if Sakura's information had reminded him of something. "Killed?"

Sakura clenched her hands into fists, tightly shutting her eyes to keep back from crying. "Killed. For no reason that I can see, her body looked horrible. I could barely recognize her. When I first saw her it didn't look like a person at all." She caught her breath, her trying not to cry was working her up even more, she was upset, angry. Why did this have to happen. "And her family doesn't care at all"

Magi's face turned into a horrified expression when Sakura named her friend. "Her name was Hyuuga Hinata"

"We couldn't stay in Konoha village after what we saw," Ino added "that why we are staying with you guys until everything clam down" her head was still down.

_'Friends of Hinata, who is died to them are staying with us!'_ Magi sighed before…

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH''

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

◦**.'◦** T**o****B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**

_**Next Chapter**__: Unwanted guests_

_Karisa: _Chapter 5 finished! So, what do you guys think? Umm...please tell me in your reviews so I'll be able to correct my mistakes. Comments, suggestions are also welcome...it's your choice, as I've said earlier. But I really hope you guys liked it!

Don't forget to review I willn't update before getting many ((I"M A VERY GREEDY PERSON))


	6. Unwanted Guests

**Truths or Lies**

**Chapter: six**

_Unwanted guests_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Gaara let out a desolate sigh. The room was now basked in natural light; a gloomy reminder that it was time to get up and begin the day's work. Though most days he did not mind at all, today was one of the rare days when Gaara, the Kazekage of the sand village, did not feel like doing work. Perhaps it was due to the sinking feeling in his stomach that never failed to be there when something bad was about to happen. Perhaps he was just being paranoid.

He glanced at the sleeping form snuggling against him.

Or perhaps it was the bundle of heat lying next to him with her head comfortably settled on his chest as though he was the world's most comfortable pillow.

A low grumble emanated from his stomach and he frowned. Hinata giggled and opened her eyes. ((**A/N: **_if you are thinking about something perverts then let me tell you this __**NOTHING HAPPENED**___

"Good morning, Gaara-kun," she chirped sleepily.

"Good morning" Gaara ran a hand through her hair. "What are you intending to do today?" Hinata tilted her head up to look at him.

"I don't know" a hint of a small smile graced his lips.

"I can ask Magi to take you in another trip if you want" Hinata's mouth formed a silent

"Oh" before she settled back down on Gaara's chest.

"Or do you want me to go with you today" she hid her smile but Gaara notice that. He gently nudged her. "We have to get up now, Hinata." She groaned and burrowed herself deeper into the blankets. "C'mon" he threw the blankets away.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Now tell me when are you two are intending to go back to Konohagakure" Magi asked as she put the third ice-cream blow in front of the two leaf shinobis.

"Thhhhis ice-cream tastes good," Ino said licking her ice cream.

"IT CHEAPER IN YOUR HOMELAND," Magi will explode in any minute the ice cream's price in Sunagakure is twice it price in Konohagakure "I'm asking you a question so answer it!"

"Were you?" Sakura turned to look at Ino "Was she?"

"BAKA" she wants these two died no matter what "WHY YOU TWO ARE STAYING WITH ME ANYWAY??"

"Have you forgotten?" Ino asked.

"You invited us!" Sakura followed "Last night when we told you, that we are staying at the Kazekage's tower"

"OH yeah….." Magi said, pouting. '_I am in a big trouble somebody help me' _she cannot let any one these annoying girls go to the Kazekage's tower and see Hinata their but she cannot live with them either.

"Ne, Magi-san? Does Gaara-sama know about Hinata's death" Sakura asked.

"Oh, Well, I don't think so..."

"Don't worry we are not going to tell him, She used to be very close to him" Ino followed.

'_She is closer than what she used to be now' _Magi thought.

Sakura looked at her watch. "We should get going now. Or we will not be able to buy anything." she said while standing up.

"NANI?" Magi

"Oh...you're right. Sunagakure is the best in clothes making." Ino stood up.  
"HEY YOU TWO"

"C'mon Magi-Chan before we miss something!"

The two walked out of Magi's place, passing the Kazekage's tower, Magi noticed that and sighed because of it. "Oh god...please helps me"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_No matter what's happened Magi wasn't going to let Neither Sakura nor Ino see Hinata and the only way to do that was by keeping Gaara inside his tower until they leave Sunagakure_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Gaara-sama, Can you sign these papers, please!" Magi requested as she held out a huge pile of paper to his desk. Gaara was taking a sip of tea instead of his usual cold comments.

"What's wrong Margaret?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing wrong! Why are you asking?"

"You don't often give me huge pile of paper!" Gaara answered, pointing at the huge pile of paper she was holding.

"Well, it because you are the Kazekage and you still have a lot of reports to examine: village database, Genin's report, the medical staff reports not to mention the complete/ not complete missions and all of it must be finished by tomorrow."

"Alright then….." He said while standing up which surprised Magi "do it your self?"

"NANI???"

"And consider it as punishment for wasting all the money I gave you yesterday" he smirked evilly.

"WAIT A MINUTE GAARA-SAMA …I..." Gaara stopped Magi with...

"Magi," she always stops whenever he calls her in that tone and way "me and Hinata are going to have a trip around the village so, can you take care of everything?"

"Of course Gaara-sama" he gave her a smile and she answered him with another smile... before she realizes how stupid she is "NOOO Wait a second you cannot leave …. I will not let you leave this room!!"

"ARE YOU GIVING ME AN ORDER?"

"YES I'M"

"MAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" she stopped but not because he called her with that name but because of his tone "WHO DO YOU THINK YOUR SELF" Gaara's voice was loud and serious.

"Sorry" Magi turned her back on the Kazekage and went out the office. Gaara stared at the floor and wondered why he even said those words.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_'Who do I think myself? I wonder what's gotten into Gaara._' Now Magi were also bothered of what Gaara said. _'Oh heck! Why should I be bothered anyway! It is not as if it is that important to me. Besides, why did he have to raise his voice?_' Now her eyebrows were twitching. "He doesn't have any right to tell me what to do!" She shouted as she slammed the paper sheets that she brought to him earlier at her desk. "if he really thing I'm going to let him do whatever he want then he is wrong!!" Magi opened her desk and pulled out a small vial… "Sorry Gaara-sama" she purred what was in the vial in Gaara coffee cup.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**In The Balcony**_

Hinata looked up into the blue sky "Hinata?"

"Gaara?" Hinata turned to him. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to be in your office, right?"

"I'm the one who should be asking you that." Gaara went to where Hinata is and leaned his arm on the veranda. His body was shifted sideways, facing Hinata. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. I just love to watch the blue sky. It so beautiful...ne, Gaara?"

"Aa..." Gaara agreed. But what he meant was different. He gazed at the eyes that were sparkling as bright as the shining sun in the vast ocean above them. They were like...crystals. So clear and shiny, sparkling with beauty. He stared with awe at the beautiful face that held all his attention. Yes, the most beautiful scenery was in front of him. Hinata...

He gave away a smirk as he faced the same direction as the girl beside him did. "Hey, Hinata..."

"Yes"

"Why don't you come and eat something with me in the office before we go to the village, huh?" Gaara suggested. Hinata looked up at Gaara and nodded, together they went into his office.

Hinata smiled at Gaara as she took her seat next to him. Gaara asked Hinata to start eating and she just did what he asked by eating some of the pastries his servants made. Gaara picked up his mug of coffee and took a small sip, then started to eat. But out of nowhere...Gaara started shaking all over, his hands were clammy and cool...sweat beat against head. "Gaara, you feeling okay?" Hinata asked worryingly.

_'I feel dizzy…spinning…everything is whirling so fast._' Gaara got up from the table, and began coughing up blood up and down the office.

"GAARA" that was the last thing Gaara had heard before he fell lifelessly on the floor.

_-_

◦**.'◦** T**o B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**

Next Chapter: What are you Hiding?

-

-

-

_**Karisa:**_ _Chapter 6 finished! So, what do you guys think? Umm...please tell me in your reviews so I'll be able to correct my mistakes. Comments, suggestions. Flames are also welcome...it's your choice, as I've said earlier. But I really hope you guys liked it!_

Sorry if the chapter was a bit short I know it was suppose to be longer Sorry it all because of my stupid reports/exams/homework OHHH they are killing me 

Don't forget to review I will not update before getting many ((I"M STILL A VERY GREEDY PERSON))


	7. What are you hiding

_**Author's note-**__ Hey. My apologies for updating sooooooooo late it al because of the ERRORS that was in my computer and my DSL " Grrrrrrrr. I was pissed. Stupid computer of mine. I hate it when it decides to be like that._

_So anyway let's go on with the chappie!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own the series Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, or and of the characters, but I own Magi and I will be very angry if someone used it and another story.._

_Read & Enjoy & and Review _

_-_

_-_

_-_

-

-

_**Truths or Lies**_

_**Chapter: seven**_

_What are you hiding?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Don't worry Kazekage-sama's life is no longer in danger," the medical staff who treated Gaara said smiling to his patient's family members.

"Can I see him?" Hinata asked in a low tone but enough for him to hear. The doctor looked confused, who was that woman in front of him that want to see their sick Kazekage.

"Well, I" Temari pushed him away and pulled Hinata with her.

"Of course you can see him, Hinata-chan, he is you husband" she gave the doctor one of her death glare.

"Yes he is your husband" the doctor smiled wondering in his mind when did his village's Kazekage got married. He let her enters the room and of course Temari and Kankurou followed her.

_'Gaara'_ Gaara was lying unconsciously on his bed, his face was very pale and the rings around his eyes were darker than ever. _'Please get better_' Hinata prayed.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

In one of Suna's teahouses Magi was drinking her favorite green tea, not thinking about Gaara and what she did to him.

"What are you doing here?" Magi put her teacup down and looked at who have just talked to her; she does not need to think who its owner was. "I was looking for you" Temari walked to her.

"What do you want?" Magi asked taking another sip from her cup. Temari slammed the table in front of Magi making the other girl looks at her again.

"Someone poisoned Gaara's food, and he is so sick..., we need..." While Temari was talking Magi sighed and said

"I know"

"To cure him." Temari then realized what the medical stuff leader said, "How did you know?"

"I did that!"

"What are you talking about?"

Magi finally got interest on the topic that Temari was talking about and answer her formally "I poisoned Gaara-sama's food" she smiled widely.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" she screamed disbelievingly, prodding a finger into her chest. "Do you realize what you just did, Magi?! Do you?!"

"Oh, c'mon," scoffed Magi, tapping her fingers on the counter of the table she was sitting at. "It's a harmless thing. He's not gonna--"

"URUSE!!!!! HOW COULD YOU…." Magi pointed her finger to two girls who were shopping outside the teahouse crazily. "Sakura and Ino?"

"Sorry Temari it was the only way to avoid being discovered" Magi smiled to Temari which made her angrier.

"BY KILLING MY BROTHER!!!"

"IT WILL NOT KILL HIM BAKA!! It a new drug I made!! I did that to stop Hinata from being seen!! Which was going to make a big problem with those two!!" she was talking about Ino and Sakura.

"Maybe you are right" Temari looked away from the medical stuff in front of her.

"Don't worry Bitchy-chan I will remove the drug as soon as those two left" Magi murmured quietly.

"What did you just call me????" she snapped loudly.

"You didn't like it? Sorry Devil-chan"

"MARGRET!!!!"

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Gaa--ra" Hinata called his name. Unsurprisingly, calling out his name was ripping her heart apart. Hinata stood up from the chair and walked beside the bed. She stroke who was not really her husband's face carefully while she looked gently at him.

"Don't leave me" tears fell down from her eyes "Gaara… don't you dare to leave me" Hinata repeated again and again while she bends down slowly and touched his violet lips caused by the poison carefully with her own.

"I can't live without you; therefore, don't you dare to die!" Yes, even the fact being deeply in love with Gaara was a lie that Temari told her, she is now very in love with him!!

She lied carefully beside Gaara on the bed and embraced his body very gently into herself. Never would she let anything to hurt him, even if it cost her life!!

"Hinata" _'how someone could hurt someone as gentle and nice as Gaara'_

"Hinata" _'he is the Kazekage he…'_ "Hinata" Hinata almost jumped up by surprise, she looked alarmed at Kankurou who was getting impatient.

"Yes, Kankurou?"

"Hinata, maybe you should bring some flowers … I think it will make him better." after saying that, Kankurou smiled to her taking her place on the chair that she was on one minute ago.

Hinata looked very surprised at him. However, she did what he asked her and left the room leaving Gaara with his older brother.

"Gaara…" Hinata's voice faded away in the silence, a tear slipped down from her face.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Hey you two" Magi called the two busy girls "Have you finished this stupid shopping trip of you, yet??" she wants these two to leave as soon as possible.

"Magi-chan" Ino answered smiling.

"Always on the right time" Sakura added also smiling.

"Huh!!" Magi found her self covered with many shopping bags. "What the hell!!!"

"It too heavy to carry" Ino explain smiling.

"So please carry it for us until we finish" with that both Sakura and Ino left to another store.

"**WHAT THE HELL? I'M NOT A SEVERNT OF YOU TWO**!!" Magi stopped Shouting when she saw a violet haired figure walking to where the other girls went. "Hinata!!!" Magi was shocked, she poisoned Gaara's food to stop him from going out with Hinata and being caught by the two crazy Shinobi but she didn't except Hinata to go out alone '_What should I do???" _Seeing Hinata who everyone in her village think she dead, alive will make a big war between the two villages because they will think Suna's ninjas kidnapped her and faked her death, Magi started imagining Gaara dead after getting one of Tsunade's deadly punches _'speaking about Tsunade I got and idea_'

"Transform Justsu" Magi transformed to a long dark haired man with pale skin (_**A/N**_: _the palest and the ugliest skin in the whole anime_) and walked to them.

"Hey" Sakura and Ino looked at who called them only to get shocked at what the saw.

"That impossible, you are supposed to be dead!!"

"Orichamaru!!!!" Sakura shouted naming whom Magi transformed to, and of course choosing that person was not a good thing to do.

"DO I look like a walking corpse to you?" Magi tried to piss them up as much as she can "by the way how is my Sasuke-chan doing, ass wipes!" Sakura could not take it anymore.

"YOU SON OF BITCH" Sakura ran to where he was and "HELL YEAH" Sakura hit the ground and destroyed, thanks god Magi jumped away as soon as she saw her angry, but before Magi could take a breath Ino attacked her, and destroying the blinding she jumped to. '_What did I got my self in_?' Magi started running with the two leaf shinobis behind her. "_Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it , what I'm going to do????''_

"Shadow Clone Justsu" Magi did the shadow clone justsu making many Orichamarus running around. "Try to find me bitches" that made the already crazy girl angrier they stared to kick all the copies and all what was on their way. "Oh I'm saved," Magi hid behind a building and removed the Justsu "Al least they didn't see Hinata"

-

-

-

"**YOU TWO ARE MORE MOST STUPID WOMEN I SAW IN MY WHOLE LIFE" **Temari shouted loudly at the two leaf shinobis.

"Temari-san well.. I .."

"URUSE!!!!!!!" Temari stopped Sakura who tried to explain what happened. "LOOK WHAT THE TWO OF YOU DID TO OUR VILLAGE??" chasing after Orichamarus's fake copies destroyed many things in the sand village..

"But we were chasing Orichamaru!!" Ino said before Temari could stop her.

"**I'm NOT IDOIT INO I KNOW AS MUCH AS YOU KNOW THAT SASUKE-KUN KILLED HIM, AND I THINK THAT YOU TWO SHOULD LEAVE OUR VILLAGE BEFORE I TELL GAARE AND LET HIM DEAL WITH YOU**" Sakura and Ino thought for a while what may happened if Temari did what she just said.

"_DESERT FUNERAL!" Gaara yelled the words. And as blood and fluids splattered the ground, where they were._

"I think we will just leave then" Ino waved a hand in front of her,

"Yeah, good bye, Temari-san" and with that the two of them disappeared from Temari's sight that let a sigh of relief that they left.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

On that time and in Gaara's bedroom, Gaara rose up and arched out his back, trying to clear all worrisome thoughts from his subconscious. He looked around to see lit candles all around the king size bed and rose petals covering the bed. He knew it was his bedroom, but what happened??

"Gaara??" Hinata ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, Gaara felt his cheeks heat up. "Sorry, you must be so tried?"

"No, I'm fine," he put a hand on the back of his head, "better than ever" his eyes softened for a moment and then he said "it seem your love cured me, Hinata" Hinata smiled sweetly and rested her head on him chest. "By the way, why is our room with rose petals?" Hinata pulled her head from his chest and looked directly at him eyes,

"because I promised my self, that I will be your sl-slave who is going to d-do what ever you want if you come back to me"

"Hinata!!" Gaara was surprised, he didn't except Hinata to say such a thing.

"I love you Gaara, please ……"she closed her eyes and put his hands on her heart "please take m—mee,"

"Hinata!!"

"Allowed me to be yours" He smiled warmly as she pulled his face closer so the two could properly kiss. However, just as they were about to do so, Gaara turned into sand and disappeared from where he was.

"Gaara" Hinata called him, she called him once again before breaking into tears, he always leaves her, if he does not want her that way why did he married her!!!!!

-

-

-

-

"All what we have to do is to let Gaara smells this flower and everything will be fine" Magi smiled explaining to Temari and Kankurou how to cure Gaara from the poison she gave him. (_**A/N:**_ _do you understand now how Gaara did recover_)

"Are you sure?" Temari asked not believing What Magi told them.

"Of course I gave one of these to our spies in the other countries, to faked death when the enemies discovered them, and recovers later?"

"Is that why none of your teams got killed" Kankurou asked.

"Yes"

Temari smirked and said huskily "Gaara will kill you when he find out what you did to him, Magi"

"I don't think so," Magi closed her eyes and gave them her back "because he love me so much"

"Open you eyes then!" Magi did what Temari said and opened her eyes, only to meet with Gaara's angry face.

"**AAHAHAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" **

_-_

_-_

_-_

Hinata saw every thing from the room her husband was in's windows, Gaara carried Magi who fainted to her bed and tried to wake her up so she can tell him why did she stopped him from going out with Hinata. Temari ran out the room and pulled Kankurou with, to save them self from their angry brother.

"I knew he went to her, "

_"I can steal him whenever I want" Magi grinned evilly and turned around again, jumping to the top of the stairs, muttering something else._

Hinata didn't forget what Magi told her two days ago, Magi was sure that she can win Gaara whenever she want, that mean "Gaara love her" Tears fell down from Hinata's eyes.

_**Next Chapter**_ :_ Disappear_

◦**.'◦** T**o B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**


	8. Disappear

Author's note- 'Allo. Welcome to chappie 8 of Truths or Lies. new lies are in this chapter? Well, at least It got some good response from you readers-- I was anticipating more but I don't think more reviews will come in until later. Oh well. Someone mentioned how Magi x Gaara relationship going to be?? Sorry but I'm afraid I'm not allowed to disclose such information so early in the story. ;D

Also I have a poll in my profile about which one is your fav story, Truth and lies didn't get much voting which made me wonder what happened to this story reader, or didn't get boring, hope not… but anyway

-

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the series _Naruto_, Orochimaru would've never existed.

-

-

**Truths or Lies**

_-_

_-_

_Chapter eight:_

_Disappear__ -_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**4 years ago**_

_"You!" 15 years old Gaara hissed. He has stopped dead in his tracks, his feet planted firmly in the 14 years old girl's path. "How long will you keep on chasing me?" _

_"You killed my family! Return them back!" She cried. When Gaara did nothing she attacked him again, before she touch him, his sands appeared and sent her away on the ground. She glared spitefully at the red haired figure. 'What was he doing? Why isn't he killing her?_

_Gaara gaze the girl in front of him. The girl was injured and bruises at all her body. But still, she holds the knife and pointed at him._

_"Return my family back!" The girl cried again. "Why don't you just kill me too?" Tears began to form in her blue eyes. _

_"I don't kill innocent people anymore," he spoke while walking to where she was "Get your revenge when you're strong enough. Later." Gaara took the knife and break it into pieces. "But now, come with me, to Suna"_

-

-

-

"Gaa….Gaara-kun, Gaara-kun, get up!!"

Gaara slowly opened his eyes to the voice calling out to him. She hated being woken up so early by Temari all the time, she was such a pain. "Go away Temari. Wake up other people before me. I'm tired. I can't get out of bed."

"Gaara-kun!! I'm not Temari-nee-chan, I'm Hinata. and you're not in your bed either. You're sleeping in your office!"

Gaara sleepily sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What?" he looked around him, he definitely was in his office for youth, but what was he doing here? He didn't remember falling asleep here. "I was in a different place then this when I fell asleep."

"In Magi-san bed room right?" she asked, her face was full with jealousy.

"Yeah," Gaara didn't seem to understand her jealousy "But I went to office to finish the work I left earlier"

"Is that so?" Hinata looked away.

"Hinata!" she started walking away ignoring him "Wait" Hinata looked back at him only to see him inches away from her. His arms pulled her closer to "What's wrong?"

"I love you Gaara," she whispered silently. Still looking away.

He looked at her and replied simply: "I love you too."

She looked deeply into his eyes and responded sadly. "Maybe one day when you say that, you'll actually mean it."

"What are you talking about? I do love you so much Hinata?!" Hinata looked away saying nothing to him.

"I think I hear somebody calling" Hinata said suddenly trying to pull herself away from him. Gaara raised his invisible eyebrow, up until now, the room had been so quiet that if somebody would have called for Hinata, he would have heard it for sure. Just before she could reach the door, Gaara grabbed her wrist, and pushed her against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere," he said in a low voice. Hinata gulped.

"B--but…" she stuttered.

"Sssssh" Gaara said and he gently pushed his lips against hers. Instinctively Hinata kissed him back. Hinata felt Gaara's hand on her high tight and his other in her neck, pushing her closer. A bit clumsily Hinata put her small hands on his broad shoulders, gently grasping the fabric of this shirt. The next moment they were both on the floor, Gaara on top of Hinata. Her hands ran through his hair as he kissed her neck, leaving red marks all over her skin.

Gently he squeezed her tight which made Hinata moan from pleasure. Heavily blushing due her own actions she felt Gaara's lips curl into a smile. He looked at her with his green-blue eyes. Hinata felt like she was drowning in those wells of blue ice.

Gaara was about to kiss her again, when Magi burst in the room with Kankurou behind her "Time for our trip, Gaara-sama" their eyes widened when they saw Gaara and Hinata in the floor, Gaara in the top.

"I... I t-think we s-should get up. Or We're gonna be late." Gaara said, blushing and looking away. He walked through the door passing the very shocked Magi saying nothing.

Hinata just glared at Magi and left the office also. "I think we chose a wrong time to enter, Magi-chan… I think they were going to it," Kankurou said happily.

"Are you stupid, we must not let him touch her, she isn't his wife idiot!!" Magi shouted at him.

Kankurou fell down in an anime style "You are right"

-

-

-

-

Gaara, Hinata, Kankurou, Magi and Matsuri proceeded to walk outside the Kazekage's tower and set off on a path down one of the crowded village streets. Several bystanders smiled at Kazekage as they passed, some even presented him with a gift, but some wondered who that girl with themwas, who was also holding their Kazekage hand closer to her.

"Gaara-kun" Gaara moved his eyes to the beautiful girl beside him.

"Yes" he replayed sweetly.

"Why didn't Temari-nee-chan come with us," before Gaara and replay Magi walked to them and put her hand on Hinata's shoulders

"The Chuunin exam starts in 6 days. This year it's in Konoha village. You know what that means don't you. And since Temari-san is our ambassador she will company our teams for a while." Magi smiled to her, which didn't pleased Hinata at all.

"I…I didn't ask you!" Hinata a said coldly which shocked Magi who removed her hand and joined Kankurou at the back.

"What's wrong with her?"

"It a normal thing Magi-chan" Kankurou explaining to her "What I'm saying is...well...if I was having sex with you, I won't think twice about hating the person who walked on us and made us stop." Kankurou teased the angry Magi, which made her angrier.

"YOU LITTLE--" Magi stopped but soon she collected her blue chakra in her hand huge enough to kill anyone she want.

"Magi, I'm sorry…. I didn't mean it" but Magi wasn't trying to kill Kankurou for his stupid explanations. She moved her body toward a nearby house and threw the ball with the killing chakra to a man who was on the top of it.

"Margaret!! What have you done??" Gaara walked to Magi but she ignored him and walked to the man who fell down to the ground.

"I will not let anyone hurt Gaara-sama" the man was holding an exploding paper, his intentions was using it to kill Gaara, Magi sighed before stabbing his heart and pull it out in her hand. With that the attacker died.

"Magi-san is the best" a random man said

"None will hurt Kazekage-sama as long as she is with him." Another man said.

Hinata was shocked from what she saw; she didn't know that the medical staff leader was that strong, her gaze moved to Gaara who was smiling.

_"I trust Magi the most" _

Hinata tried to push the thought away…. _'As long as this girl stayed here, Gaara and I relationship will never improve" _

-

-

-

"I want her to disappear!"

"NANI??" Temari was bagging her things in her room when Hinata knocked the door and simply said that.

"I want Margaret to disappear from Gaara's and my life!" Hinata's tears were about to come out her eyes.

"But, why?" Temari asked, she thought Hinata and Magi were good friend, it true Temari fights with Magi all the time, but making her disappear was something else.

"Not forever, only until…" Hinata could say that, not to her husband's sister. She want to make Gaara happy, she want to be a real wife to him, but because of Magi she can't do that.

"It Okays Hinata, I understand" Temari put a hand on Hinata's shoulder and used the other to wipe Hinata's tears. "Leave it to me"

"Thank you, Temari-nee-chan" Hinata smiled.

_'My chance,_' Temari thought grinning evilly.

-

-

-

_**After one Hour**_:

"Gaara-sama. You wish to speak with me?" Magi asked. She closed the door behind her and walked toward Gaara until she was standing in front of his desk. Gaara's head snapped up at the sound of Magi's voice and smiled warmly at her.

"Yes, I have a mission for you. I want you to go to Konoha village as our ambassador and company our teams a while. take this with you" he explained picking up a scroll. "Uh... Margaret?"

Magi's eyes were wide and she had a silly look on her face. "I'm ok, but I-Isn't that Temari-san's job?"

Gaara sighed, "She said that she got in a fight with that lazy guy Shikamaru and doesn't want to see him now" Temari keeps always putting Gaara in embarrassing positions, but it okay since the he talking to now is Magi.

"Could not anyone else go instead on me?" She asked politely.

"I'm afraid there is no one available at the moment."

Hinata sighed and her shoulders fell. She took the scroll. "Okay. I'll go then. When will I be leaving?" She asked her Kazekage.

"You will be leaving in two hours. Go say goodbye to everyone. And you will need much because you will be there for about two month. You are dismissed."

"Okay, please take care of your self Gaara-sama" Magi smiled to him before leaving.

-

-

-

Magi made her way to the village gate to meet with Suna's teams and their sensei's. They would all make the journey to Konoha village together. "Please take care of your self Magi" Kankurou asked her, tears in his eyes, "Write a letter for me every day!!"

"I will make sure not to do that" Magi answered his begging coldly. Which Kankurou fell down in an anime style?

"Can I ask you something Kankurou?"

"You want to have a kiss goodbye?" Magi punched him on the face.

"Not that, idiot" she sighed and asked him serially "Make sure Gaara do nothing bad to Hinata-chan, and remember she isn't his wife" as soon as Magi said that the 3 teams appeared their senseis. "Time to leave everyone" with that they started walking, Magi waved to Kankurou as she walked "I will bring a beautiful whore for you" of course that made him angry.

"Uruse"

-

-

-

-

Temari watched Magi leaving "I'm finally free to do whatever I want" she grinned evilly.

-

-

-

-

_**Next Chapter: **_Life in Konoha **Vs** life in Suna

◦**.'◦** T**o B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**

**_Karisa-hime's note_**: _it me again everyone, sorry if this chapter is kind of, boring short and full with mistakes, sorry, it wrote it in less that 2 hours and I post it as soon as I finished writing, so please forgive me, I promised to make the next chapter funnier and longer._


	9. Life in Konoha Vs life in Suna Part one

**Author's note-. **Starting this chapter, when you guys review, it is MANDATORY that you leave suggestions as to how Hinata going to make Gaara _**do it**_! Please! I am seriously stumped on it! I need the freaking suggestions! T.T but it okay since we still have one chapter before that I also want to thank who _vote _to Truth or lies in my profile. Because of that I update this story before my bleach-story, please don't kill me bleach's fan.

Here the chapter hope you like it

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Truths or Lies**

_**Chapter nine**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_Life in Konoha Vs life in Suna (**Part one**)_

-

-

-

_Temari watched Magi leaving "I'm finally free to do whatever I want" she grinned evilly._

_-_

_-_

_-_

It was nighttime at Konoha village actually it was 2 hours after midnight, every one was sleep because of the mission or work the next morning, but one was still awake.

A dark room… in the Hyuuga complex

Only the noise of turning pages is heard…

The fading light of a lamp barely illuminates the next day newspaper. "The Chuunin exam starts in 3 days. …" A deep masculine voice is heard. "Hmph… wonder if Gaara is coming with his teams" A devilish small smirk forms in his lips. "Let's see what he will say about Hinata's death…" his smirk didn't last longer, because afaint sound came from the Hyuuga's leader back, he turned his face only to be hit with a huge and sharp object.

"You…" Hiashi couldn't see the face of his attacker, first because of the darkness, second he couldn't use the Byakugan because he soon lost his consciousness.

When Hiashi fell on the floor, the attacker walked to him and put his hand on the unconsciousness Hyuuga's forehead.

"Show me your secrets" the Chakra that was in the attacker hand moved to Hiashi's head and his memories appeared like a map to the mystery person.

"I want to know what did really happened between Sabaku Gaara the Kazekage of the sand village and your daughter Hyuuga Hinata seven months ago" (_**A/n**_: I said in the fisrt chapter that it been six month since Hinata rejected Gaara but, Hinata lived with Gaara and the others for few weeks, that make it seven months)

-

-

-

_**Flashback:**_

Hinata saw _Gaara_ enter the gates of the village. _He_ has returned! Hinata couldn't restrain the smile from curving on her lips and the blush from creeping up her cheeks. She felt so happy to see _him_ again. He always some to their village whenever his village teams reaches finals, and since his teams always reach finals, she was able to sees him every six month.

She assured herself before welcoming him. "Welcome in Konoha, Kazekage-sama" Then, like every well-mannered lady, she bowed.

"Hinata-hime" Gaara called her, which made her blush.

"Kazekage-sama, please call me Hinata" it took her a lot of courage to look at his face.

"Okay, and it Gaara to you, remember" it always the same conversion, every time she calls him with his title he called her Hinata-hime.

"Hinata" Gaara called her, bringing her to reality.

"Yes, Gaara-kun" She smiled to him, which made who was once a cold blood killer blush.

"I will come to you house tonight!"

"My house?"

"There is something I need to talk with him about, I will come to your house after my meeting with the Hokage" Gaara smiled, which was something he did only to her.

"Okay" and they start walking to the Hokage's tower with Gaara's guards behind them.

_'What's wrong with Gaara?_' something absolutely different with Gaara. She believed that he was going to talk about the usual things. How is her training and succeeding in her clan. But, today he had a whole different topic on his mind. He was giving her a good and long talk about her future. This ended with an unusual twist. One word: _Marriage._

"I can't believe you didn't get married until now, Hinata" Hinata blushed and answered him.

"I got many proposing, bu-t.." She shuttered "I re-rejected them all"

"Can I know the reason?"

"Well…." Hinata was sure her face was redder than a tomato "it…it be-because I'm in lo-love with someone else"

"R-really!" he tried to keep himself clam "Do I know him?"

Hinata blushed and looked away _"_Who am I really good friends with, that I would like in that kind of way?"

"Ah" Gaara got his own conclusion, which wasn't right "Let's talk about something else" and the ended their talk about marriage stuff.

-

-

-

-

_**Few hours later in the Hyuuga complex:-**_

Hiashi and Gaara sat in front of each other; Hiashi ordered one of his servants to serve tea to both of them.

"It a great pleasure to have you in my house, Kazekage-same," Hiashi said politely.

"It also a great pleasure to me, Hyuuga-sama" Gaara replayed politer, which made the young girl who served them tea few second ago lose in her dreams, Hiashi noticed that and dismissed her.

"So, why are you here? Hinata told me that you want us to talk, it must be so important for you to grace me with your presence"

"Yes, it is important…" Gaara started… "I come here to ask your daughter Hinata's hand for marriage."

Hiashi almost blurted his tea. "You what?"

"I want to marry your daughter Hinata" Gaara repeated his word coldly.

_'So that why she reject all the marriage offers she got lately, she was waiting for the Kazekage!! And I thought Hinata was a failure at every thing_.' Hiashi smirked. "It a great pleasure to me Kazekage-same" Gaara did what he usually don't do, he smiled.

"Thank you Hyuuga-sama,"

"But we have to asked Hinata before,"

"I will tell her tomorrow but I thought maybe I should tell you before" Gaara thought Hinata like him, and the conversation he had with her this morning made him sure about her feeling "I hope she say yes,"

-

-

-

(_**A/N:**__ I suggest reading chapter one again if you want to know what happened between Hinata and Gaara,)_

Hinata return to her home sadly, breaking Gaara's heart wasn't one of her intentions. But she can't do this to him, she only sees as a friend, or a brother and nothing more than that.

Hinata walked into the manor and took her shoes off. Sure enough, Hiashi was standing there, waiting for her.

"How was you date with Gaara-sama?" he asked coldly, heading his excite.

"How did you know I was with Gaara-kun?" Hinata was surprised, was her father spying on her.

"Yesterday, Gaara-sama and I had a little chat about what he is going to tell you in date, so what was you answer?"

"No"

"What was you answer Hinata?" Hiashi asked again.

"I said no"

"Tell me, What was you answer?" Hiashi grabbed Hinata's wrist and squeezed it tightly.

"Father, you're hurting me!" Hinata desperately tried to free herself from her father's grip, but to no avail. He was far too strong for her.

"I will ask again," Hiashi said coolly. "What was answer?"

"I-I already told you," Hinata said as tears formed in her eyes. "I reject him."

Hiashi, fed up with his daughter's actions, He threw Hinata to the ground. Hinata's eyes filled with tears.

"I had enough of you," Hiashi yelled. "Stand up you worthless trash!"

Hinata feebly stood up and faced her father. She had the most scared look in her eyes, but not one bit of fear or mercy was in her father's.

"Fa-…"

Hiashi coldly struck his daughter to the ground. Blood drizzled out of her mouth and down her chin. He kicked her abdomen so hard with his leg, and kept doing if it wasn't for Neji who heard his uncle voice and came to where they were.

"Unlce please stop" Neji tried to stop him.

"Go away Neji, I will kill her." Hiashi tried to free him self from the ANBU's vice-captain, and Neji knew he has no chance against the Hyuuga's leader.

"Hinata-sama, leave" Neji shouted "Go to Hokage-sama, she the only one who can save you from him," without thinking Hinata did what her protected suggested and ran out the house.

_**Flashback end:**_

-

-

-

-

"So that what happened after that bitch has rejected Gaara" Hiashi's attacker removed his hand from the unconsciousness Hyuuga's forehead.

"Hiashi-sama are you okay, I heard some noise" a member in the Hyuuga family entered the room and saw the attacker and Hiashi on the floor "YOUUUUU" the man headed to the attacker but soon his head flied in the air, the attacker cut his neck with a huge scythe before disappearing.

-

-

-

_**Next morning:**_

In Konoha Nara Shikamaru stood waiting at the gate, Lazily as always. He was waiting for the Suna ambassador, which he had to escort during his entire stay in Konoha.

"This is too troublesome…Why do I have to accompany that noisy girl all the time in the upcoming 3 day before the Chuunin exam next month…" Shikamaru thought as he looked up.

"Stop complaining, I know you missed Temari-san," Chouji said eating as always. "A lot"

"Uruse" but it was true, a month passed since he saw her, and Shikamaru began missing her so much he almost went nuts and then he received news from an ANBU member that she would arrive the next day. Shikamaru was waiting at the main gate the next day at 7 in the morning; he waited for hours, and until now she didn't show up. "I going home," Shikamaru was about to leave when.

"Look they are already here" Chouji's words brought Shikamaru's soul back to him. Chouji was right not so far from their village gate, the sand village teams appeared heading to them.

"NARA-CHAN!" he was surprised by the voice he thought he heard,

"No, can't be, right?" and then he saw her. The head of Suna's medical stuff. Not his girlfriend.

"It been a while" Shikamaru was so disappointed "Hey Chouji" Magi smiled to the fat person who was with their shocked friend.

"Hey Magi-san" Chouji saw how disappointed his friend was and asked, "Why are you in Temari-san's place Magi-san?"

"Well" Magi put a finger under her and said "Temari asked me go instead of her because she doesn't want to see Shikamaru-kun's ungly face anymore" Shikamaru's heart broke more than before. "She also say, that the ugliest man in Suna is mush hotter than you" She smirked wildly.

"That enough" for the first time in her whole life Magi saw Shikamaru's angry face. "I'm leaving"

"What's wrong with him?" she asked Chouji innocently.

''Don't worry about him, I'm sure he went to write a letter for Temari-san"

_'And that what I want'_ Magi grinned evilly.

-

-

-

-

Tsunade raised her head up from her scrolls as Shizune escorted Magi into her office.

"It really nice to again Magi-san" Tsunade said putting down the scroll and folding her hands on top of it.

"I'm also glad to see you Hokage-sama, Shizune-sensei" Magi smiled and continued with "I'm filling Temari-san's place for a while as Suna ambassador, I hope you don't mind it?"

"Of course I don't mind it" There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Said Tsunada.

The door opened, a man dressed impeccably in a traditional male white haori and hakama of dark blue, entered the office, but stopped at spotting the strange Shinobi. '_Wow_' Magi thought

"I can come back later," He said, looking at Tsunada.

"No, it's all right," Said Tsunada, "I'm sure you never met him before Magi, Sasuke this Eimilyo Margaret the medical staff head of Sunagakure, Magi this Uchiha Sasuke, my ANBU captain."

-

-

-

◦**.'◦** T**oB**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**

**_A/N:_** Ah ha ha… cliffhangers are fun, aren't they? Finally, some much deserved action! Are you guys happy that Sasuke showed up too (Answer Sasuke's fan) ? How will Magi react? In fact, what the will Shikamaru send to Temari? I know these questions are driving you crazy! Stick around and review for next time if ya wanna know!

_**Next Chapter:**_ Life in Konoha Vs life in Suna (**Part Two**)


	10. Life in Konoha Vs life in Suna Part Two

_I apologize for updating really late. Summer class problems and grades kept me on hiatus. I apologize again. And 101 Story Alerts!? Oh my, that's a lot of alerts! To my dear readers, care to be nice and review?_

_And… here's the new chapter!_

_Author's Note on the bottom._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Truths or Lies**

_-_

_-_

_Chapter Ten_

Life in Konoha Vs life in Suna (**Part Two**)

-

-

-

"I'm sure you've never met him before, Sasuke, but this is Eimilyo Margaret, the medical staff head of Sunagakure. Magi, this is Uchiha Sasuke, my ANBU captain." Tsunade said.

Sasuke glanced up at her with a blank stare that gradually turned into a scowl. This, of course, made Magi fidget.

"Nice to meet you again, Sasuke-kun!" She greeted, staring at his handsome face.

"Hn." Sasuke replied typically.

"Wait a minute! You two already know each other?" The fifth Hokage asked, surprised.

"Sasuke-kun saved my life when I was about to get killed on a mission in the past." Magi smiled at him. She felt those onyx eyes of his running along the length of her body.

"I don't remember meeting you." He spoke, and before she knew, his gaze was no longer on her. "I finished my mission."

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Magi asked, but he kept ignoring her. "I'm talking to you, most famous gay of Konoha!" This comment earned her a deadly glare from the Uchiha.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me." Sasuke's hand moved to his sword.

"The truth, of course. You used to be Orochimaru's bitch for three whole years!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Sasuke brought his sword out from its sheath, which made Shizune run over and grab it from his hands before he could kill the crazy blond of Sunagakure.

"MAGI, OUT!" Tsunade shouted, and before the blond could say another word, the Hokage shouted again, "NOW!" With that, Magi left the room.

"What were you trying to do, hm? Start a war with Suna?" The elder woman snapped at Sasuke irritably.

"Gaara will not start a war for the likes of her." Sasuke stated sharply. "She has no right to call me that!"

"But it's the truth?" She teased, unsuccessfully hiding her smile.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!"

"All right, I'm sorry." Her smile disappeared as she then asked, "How was the mission?"

"I did what you asked me to do. I went to the hidden villages of Ice, Grass, Rain, Rice, Tea, Cloud, Sound, and even Rock. But I didn't find any proof that Hyuuga Hinata is still alive, Hokage-sama."

"That's impossible."

"Hokage-sama, Hyuuga Hinata died in her latest mission. That's what her father, sister, and Neji proved after seeing her body."

"It's not her body. It's someone else's. I can tell by the way it looked. It was mangled, ripped, and he…rrr e…eyes… were gone." Tsunade covered her face with her hands, knowing what he was going to say next.

"You liked that girl, Hokage-sama, and because Hinata's relationship hadn't been perfect with her father before her death, you think that he may have been lying, but it the truth. Hyuuga Hinata is dead."

-

-

-

-

_**Suna**_

-

-

-

-

Gaara sat pensive in his office chair that night, his back turned to the door, vacantly gazing off to the distance from his window.

"Gaara?" A voice interrupted.

Gaara turned his gaze to his older brother who in front of his desk. "What is it?" He asked, his face blank.

"Well, you see..." He started. "... I was, thinking… that maybe…" Kankurou shuttered something only Hinata would do.

"What do you want me to do, big brother?" Gaara asked him in a monotone voice.

"Um... I was… Please send me to Konoha." He begged, bowing to him "Please, Gaara, please."

"I knew you were going to ask that." Kankurou looked back up at his brother to see a deep frown on his face and his eyes showing how angry he was. "I can't let you go after Magi and bother her while she is on a mission."

"Please, Gaara. I can't let Magi in Konoha with her secret lover." The master puppeteer demanded.

"It was a joke and you know it." Gaara returned his attention to his paperwork.

"No she wasn't. Please, Gaara."

-

-

-

-

_**Flashback:**_

-

-

-

-

He sat behind his wooden desk, trying to finish the paperwork that was piling up on his desk more and more each day. But try as he might, he just couldn't do it. No matter what he did, Kankurou, who was supposed to be helping him, was only disturbing him. Everything was normal when he was interrupted by a "Heeheeheeheehee…!" as Magi giggled, entering the office. "I can't believe you like that guy!" She said to Temari, who was behind her, as she toppled over onto the couch.

"And what's wrong with Skika-kun?" Temari asked, naming her beloved boyfriend.

"So is that why you're so happy every time you go to Konoha?" Gaara asked his older sister, telling them that he had overheard them.

"Of course!" His older sister answered, smiling like an idiot.

"But he's gay." Kankurou commented.

"He is not!" Temari lost her temper.

"Oh, really?" Magi giggled, her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Uruse!!" Temari turned her attention to her brothers "I stopped liking Sasuke-kun after you told me that he is a gay, but sorry brothers, it not working this time because Skika-kun is not!"

"The infamous Uchiha Sasuke is a gay!!" Magi exclaimed, a bit surprised.

"That is what everyone says, maybe because he has no interest in girls." Gaara added, hiding his smile, "Naruto once told me that his first kiss was with the Uchiha!"

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT??" Temari was about to die after hearing that. "I didn't know that!"

"Speaking about the first kisses, I gave my first kiss to a guy from Konoha too!" Magi smiled teasing Kankurou.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kankurou gasped, passing out.

"Who? Don't tell me it my Skika-kun!" Temari gave the medic a death glare.

"Don't worry Temari-no-bitch, it was a joke!"

-

-

-

-

_**Flashback end:**_

-

-

-

-

"You are not going to Konoha, and that is set." He slammed his fist on the desk.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

The young Kazekage growled in frustration. He had just finished dealing with his perverted brother! What now!? He massaged his head before ordering the person on the other side of the door to come in.

The doorknob turned and the door opened slightly. He cocked one of his would-have-been eyebrows as he saw the person who wasn't really his wife, Hinata, poking her head through the door and giving him a smile. "Hey," She said as she walked up to his desk.

"Hey!" The two Sabaku brothers greeted in unison.

Hinata looked at the both of them, still smiling. "If there is nothing else you two need to do… I would like for you to get some rest." She said. "I made dinner."

He gave her a nod and she bowed once more before walking towards the door she came in through. "Hinata-chan, wait!" She heard Gaara shout out. She stopped in mid-step, only a few inches away from the door, and turned her head in his direction. "Thank you."

Hinata smiled at him again. "You are welcome, my husband."

Gaara didn't know what to say. He had so many things to say but he just couldn't put them into sentences. His mouth just opened and closed for a minute before he sighed and shook his head. "I will see you in ten minutes." He saw Hinata nod her head, and with that, she left.

-

-

-

Ten minute later, Gaara, Temari and Kankurou were waiting for Hinata in the main dining room "Are you done yet?" Kankurou asked for the 7th time that night.

"No, nii-san, I'm not yet," Hinata's voice came from the nearby kitchen.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Temari sighed, rubbing the back of her head, looking slightly like her boyfriend.

"I'm hungry," he answered simply, "and I have been working for a whole day without eating anything."

"Kankurou," Gaara, who was starting to grin now, chuckled. "I don't think you were doing anything for the past three hours but asking me to send you to Konoha after Magi-san."

"What!? You can't go to Konoha just because Magi-no-slut is there, brother!" Temari shouted at him. "Besides! I heard that the last to come to the exam gets a very painful punishment from the Hokage!" She grinned widely.

"You are so mean, nee-chan." Gaara sometimes thought that was worse than his old self.

"Yeah. How could you do that to Magi-chan?"

Temari ignored him.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Hinata entered the room followed by her maids, who arranged the dishes on the table.

Of course, Kankurou was the first to start.

"Delicious!" Temari exclaimed, making Hinata blush from the praise.

"I'm s-so glad you enjoy it." Hinata replied quietly. She took her seat beside Gaara and started feeding him.

"You don't have to do that, Hinata." Gaara stopped her by holding her hand lightly.

She smiled sweetly. "You always make me happy. Now it's my turn to make you happy."

Gaara stopped talking and let her keep feeding him, but he did the same to her, feeding her as she fed him.

"Ahh… I'm really full!" Temari mentioned while rubbing her now full-of-food tummy.

"That's because you added my meat to your menu! You're so mean, Temari!" Kankurou glared at her.

"Hey, don't get upset, Kankurou. Besides, you mustn't eat too much, fatty-boy!" She teased him, grinning evilly.

"But that was mine! Haven't you heard of not taking anything that isn't yours!?"

"Hmm. Let me think… mmmm… nope." Temari lazily said while yawning something she learned from her boyfriend.

"AHHH!! You owe me one, Temari!"

"No I don't. Besides, it's just a………!" Temari stopped talking as Matsuri appeared in front of her.

"Temari-sama, you have an emergency letter from Konoha." Matsuri gave Temari the scroll, which she was smiling at.

"From Shika-kun!" Without waiting, Temari opened the scroll, reading it happily with a big smile on her face. However, she threw it away after one minute.

"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!?" She left the room shouting.

"What happened?" Hinata asked worriedly. Kankurou took the letter from the floor and started reading it.

"Did something happen?" Gaara asked his older brother.

A big smirk appeared on Kankurou's face as he started reading it out loud:

"_Dear woman, _

_In the light of recent events, I have decided to use this letter to explain some things. The truth is, I've never fallen for you, woman._

_And believe me, I've tried. I heard you talking all the time and even asked you out. But I can't love you, woman._

_  
Every time I try to tell you this, but I end up feeling sorry for you instead. That made me keep you as a fake girlfriend until now._

_I can't keep living with you around. That's why I'm sending you this letter._

_Woman, I'm breaking up with you._

_Feeling like heaven, yet feeling sorry for you,_

_Nara Shikamaru."_

Gaara started twitching madly when he heard Shikamaru's rude letter. Meanwhile, his older brother laughed loudly.

'_What an idiot. I wonder who will want to go out with you now.'_ Gaara wondered silently.

"Poor Temari-san. I feel sorry for her," Hinata said sadly, while Kankurou was still laughing loudly.

"I'm going to make fun of her!" The master puppeteer followed his older sister to where she went. This left Gaara and Hinata alone.

"What about us?" Hinata asked the man who wasn't really her husband.

Gaara smiled at her. "Let's take what's left to our room and eat it alone." His words made her realize the fact that she had worked hard to make it, and with Magi not around, it was her chance to be Gaara's forever.

"Okay." She smiled, helping him take the dishes up to his room.

Their room.

-

-

-

_**Konoha**_

-

-

-

_'I can't believe she let them do something like that to me!' _Magi used one of the keys that were in her hand to open the main door of the mansion she was standing in front of. She opened the gate and walked to entrance door. _'Did she really expect me to live with three men and 9 boys in one room!?'_ The sand village's teams were the last to arrive, which meant that they had to live in the smallest and ugliest apartment in Konoha. _'Thank god I have a secret house here._' She thought, walking up the sidewalk to the front door. Magi opened it and felt the warmness from the inside. But the inside looked like shit: Magi was about to get a heart attack when she saw what her beloved living room looked like: clothes strewn all over the floor, chairs thrown all around, and the place was dark. Everything is in a mess.

"What have you done to my sweet home?" Magi demanded angrily, walking to her bedroom, where she found him lying on her bed with his back facing her. She headed to where he was and removed his shoes from his feet softly. "Stop acting! I know you're awake!" She said as she removed the sword strapped to his back.

"Where have you been?" His tone was icy and cold.

She smirked, "Were you waiting for me?"

"No" He answered her simply, still not facing her.

"You look tried. You were in a S-class mission, weren't you?"

Her smirk faded away. "Yes" She sighed and tugged on his sleeve.

"Have you eaten dinner, yet?" She asked, but received no answer from the man on the bed. "I will cook for you if you want," She told him softly, tugging at him as she said. No response. She hated him every time he ignored her. "Answer me!!" She called impatiently, tugging at him a little harder.

Still no response. Which made her give up she was tired too. She changed her clothes and climbed into bed beside him, slipping under the bed covers in her white nightgown. He nuzzled her neck but was stopped as she held out a hand to stop him.

"I'm tired," She said sleepily. He entwined his fingers with hers and leaned down to kiss her. A small frown embraced her mouth when he pulled away.

"You are not wearing your ring?" He asked.

"You are not wearing your ring either!" She was shocked when she saw it in his hand. "You weren't wearing it earlier? That's cheating." She said with a pout.

"It's not cheating," The dark haired ANBU captain, countered.

"What is it then?" She asked.

"It's love," He replied smugly, leaning down to capture her lips again before she could protest. The kiss deepened, and he moved over her. "Gays don't do this, love." His hand slid under her nightgown.

"S…Sasuke!!" She moaned knowing the night had just begun.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Author's Note **_**: **_Ahaaaa. I didn't know cliffhangers were pretty funny. I actually laughed. Oh my. Anyways, please review? I really worked hard on this so I deserve some reviews… is the story going downhill? I only got 21 reviews last chapter while the previous ones got 32. It's a wonder I don't get as much as my alerts, and I don't even get half, which is about 50,.. I only got about 20 last chapter. Less than1/4th.. _

_I hope you review, and find this chapter to your liking. I'm pretty much crossing my fingers here. If you review, I shall update even faster than I am planning to._

_So what do you think of this chapter? Any suggestions? Please give some feedback so I know how I've been doing…_

_Review._

_Review._

_Review._

_Review._

_Review!_

_**Next chapter **__: Past Vs Present_

◦**.'◦** T**o B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**


	11. past VS preasnt 1

**_Sorry for keeping you waiting all this time, I hope you are not angry _**

**_Dedicated to _**Swords Heart _for being the 300th reviewer!_

**Truths or Lies**

_-_

_-_

_Chapter 11_

_-_

_-_

_Past Vs Present_

-

-

"_What about us?" Hinata asked the man who wasn't really her husband. Gaara smiled to her._

_"Let's take what's left to our room, and eat it alone." His words made her realize a fact she worked hard to achieve: with Magi not around, it was Hinata's chance to be Gaara's forever._

_"Okay." She smiled, helping him to take the dishes to their room, his room._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Hinata snuggled comfortably under the blanket. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Everything seem liked a blur. The sun was coming up. She tried to sit up but something heavy was on top of her waist. She looked down to see Gaara lying half-naked, right beside her, sleeping peacefully, one arm wrapped around her waist.

_'Last night…_' She thought.

It wasn't romantic. It wasn't perfect. It had been messy and quick. It was her first. The pain had been immense, the pleasure too much to bare, but Hinata would never trade it for the world. She had bled a bit and had become self-conscience again, but he had kissed her and lifted her from the bed and then taken her to the bathroom where he tenderly washed her.

_'All thank to the dinner I made, and the dress Temari gave me.'_

_-_

_-_

_Flashback_

_Last night:_

Hinata ate silently. Gaara watched her, but he couldn't tell what she was thinking about. He got worried every time she did that, but he didn't know why. He observed as she sat there, silently thinking to herself, until he spoke up. "Why are you so quiet?" He asked her after a long silence.

"Just thinking," She said, willing her voice to not show any emotion.

"About?"

"Nothing in particular." She said out loud, and silently thinking to herself, _'Except how I should lead you to bed.'_ Gaara looked at her strangely for a moment and then accepted her answer. After 5 minutes he talked again.

"That was great, Hinata." Everyone seemed to love the meals that Hinata prepared for them. Hinata smiled at him.

"Thank you." She gave him a smile. And he knew it was fake. Hinata walked to the huge window and stood beside it.

"Is something wrong?" Gaara had asked.

"_Are you really my husband?"_

"_Yes I am."_

"Really?"

"Of course."

Hinata's soft fingers found their place on his thigh, running slowly up and down. More up than down. He could feel the effect she was causing by this action.

"Hi--Hinata--" He had always problems when it came to controlling himself when feeling Hinata's hands on him. Now her hand was dangerously close to…

"Gaara!!" Kankurou's voice was heard behind the door. "Please come with me. Temari lost her mind. She is attacking our men!"

"I have to go." With that, Gaara turned his back on Hinata and left her alone.

"I thought everything was going to be all right, if Magi wasn't around." Hinata's hold tightened. "But I'm not done yet." She said, walking to her closet.

-

-

-

Temari's head turned quickly as she heard the sound of sand and saw her younger brother, followed by her older brother, walking to where she was, beside the village gate.

"What are you doing, Temari?" Luke asked with knowing anger.

"Nothing." She denied defensively, glancing in the other direction.

"Stop lying," Kankurou pointed his finger toward their Shinobi lying on the ground. Temari glared at her older brother.

"Don't you think you're overreacting for something silly?" Gaara asked coldly.

"Silly? Unlike Kankurou I have a reason to go and…"

"Go" Gaara cut her words.

"What?" Temari was a bit shocked. Did he just tell her to go?

"I said you can go to Konoha village and deal with that lazy boyfriend with yours." Gaara explained. Kankurou was about to speak up when Gaara added, "And ask Magi to come back here." A big smile covered the master puppeteer's face.

"Thank you Gaara!" Temari hugged her youngest brother with a big smile on her face and left the village at top speed.

-

-

-

Hinata wore her new dress, which was truly skin-tight and short, and applied some light make-up on. She looked at herself in the mirror and shivered at the thought that she had to be dressed like that in front of Gaara. It was the only way to make him lose control, but she was too s hy. She pulled out a long coat from the closet to cover herself up.

"Hinata?" A cold voice asked, piqued with curiosity. Hinata turned around to see Gaara, who had just entered the room. She pulled the coat closer around herself and smiled. After a long silence she asked, "What happened to Temari-chan?"

"I let her go to that boyfriend of hers." Gaara answered coldly.

"What about Kankurou-kun?"

"He doesn't mind, since Magi is coming back as soon as Temari takes her place."

"Okay." She said uncertainly. _'She is coming back?'_

"What's wrong?

"He doesn't mind it, since Magi is coming back as soon as Temari fill her place"

"ok" she said uncertainly. _'she is coming back?'_

"What's wrong?"

Hinata blushed a bit when she let the coat slip of her shoulders. She already felt uncomfortable wearing it, but now that Gaara was staring at her like that she felt even worse. Blushing worse and worse she looked down, avoiding his gaze. He was staring at her…just staring. The dress fitted her perfectly. The tight dress showed off every curve on her body perfectly. Gaara could feel his temperature rise. He saw dozens of girls in hotter attire, but not one had looked so perfect in it as she did. A long silence followed. Finally Serenity looked up, "Gaara… take me to bed… make love to me…" She ordered him. She gasped when he picked her up and carried her to the bed, but indeed she was really happy… (A/N: Sorry people **T-rate** Lol)

-

-

-

Flashback ended:

-

-

Hinata's mind raced over last night, and stretching languidly, she sighed and smiled at Gaara's sleeping form. He looked so at ease, so peaceful… _'So sexy'…_she thought, her smile brightened. Before…

"Gaara, this is no time…to be…" Kankurou rushed into the room and trailed off as he took in the sight of his half-naked brother and the half-naked Hinata -who wasn't really his wife-. Kankurou still wasn't sure that what he was seeing was real. "…Okay...never mind. I'll tell them to start without you. " He mumered and closed the door.

"Yaya, they finally did it…" Kankurou shouted happily.

_"Make sure Gaara does nothing bad to Hinata-chan, and remember she isn't his wife." _Magi's words finally rung in the stupid shinobi's mind. "Oh my god, what have I just let them do!?"

-

-

-

Meanwhile in Konoha:

When Magi was up, she thought that last night had been a dream. Keeping her eyes closed, she let reality dawn on her. Last night was real. Listening to her heartbeat, she felt true happiness surge through her whole body. Opening her eyes and looking up she saw her husband looking down on her with his famous smirk on his face. She closed her eyes, and scooted over, as close as possible. They laid like that for a couple of minutes, until Sasuke got up and suggested taking a bath. "Okay." Before the ANBU captain could add another thing, Magi ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Open the door." Sasuke demanded.

"Don't thing about it." Magi smirked.

"Don't make me break it."

"You''ll be wasting your money if you do."

"Magi!!" Magi ignored him, which made him go back to his bed and wait for her in defeat. After ten minutes she came back from the shower. Her hair was damp, and she was wearing clean clothes. She walked up to him and gave him a small kiss on his lips.

"Hmm.." He said returning the favour.

"I will make breakfast. Go and take a shower." Magi whispered. He nodded and gave a small peck on the cheek, heading toward the bathroom

Magi, on the other hand walked to the kitchen, looked for her apron, which was under a huge –waiting to be washed- pile of laundry and started cooking. After few minutes, Sasuke walked towards the table and sat waiting for her. The smell of green tea and something close to pancakes was making his stomach grumble, and he was very hungry. Magi arranged their breakfast and was about to sit when her stomach hurt her. "Ouch!"

"Are you alright?"

She turned to him. "You ask me that now? Were you not the one who took me twice in less than an hour?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Magi laughed at his expression. "Of course I'm alright love. Tired and sore, but I enjoyed it. I never knew that I could do it that much" Sasuke walked to her and hugged her from behind.

"How long has it been since the last time you had sex?" He asked, his smirk never left his face.

"One week, if we count that one with Kankurou."

"WHAT??"

"Thank god Sakura and Ino were there to save me from getting raped by him." She was the one smirking now.

"Sakura and Ino?"

Magi nodded "So Hokage-sama sent to the sand village!" He sighed and went back to where he was previously.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't ask me what my mission was."

"I never did, beside you mustn't tell your village's secret to strangers."

"Magi!!"

"How long are we going to keep it a secret?"

"I told you before, until Gaara and the other elders trust me enough."

"They trust you, Sasuke! You're not the missing-nin you used to be before! You are my husband and I don't care what they think about you!" Magi shouted, crying. Sasuke didn't say anything. It was always the same conversation since he proposed her. "I'm sorry for overreacting, love." Magi apologized, wiping her tears. "Let's save the talk for after breakfast."

"We have other things to do after breakfast." Sasuke's regular smirk returned and Magi was happy to see it.

_Knock, Knock._

"CAPTAIN!!" One of Sasuke's ANBU teams knocked the house door.

"I thought you were out of duty today." Magi said, walking to their bedroom.

"I am, but maybe something bad happened."

Mayi smiled at him and closed the door, not wanting anyone to see her in the ANBU captain's house.

Sasuke walked to the door and opened it. "What do you want?" He asked the guy wearing a cat mask.

"Hyuuga Hiashi has been killed." The news shocked both Sasuke and Magi who were listening at the time.

'_Hinata's father!'_ Magi thought.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you in the Hyuuga mansion as soon as possible, sir." The ANBU reported.

"All right. I will be there in ten minutes." Sasuke told him, and with that, the cat ANBU left.

"Sasuke!!"

Sasuke took his sword and put on his shoes, walking to the door again.

"Eat lunch with Naruto at the Ramen shop." With that he disappeared.

"Sasuke."

Magi was a bit sad. No, very sad. She waited a lot to be with him, but it seemed that she never would be.

"I will do the other things no matter what, love." Sasuke's voice drawled from behind her. She turned around to face him. He smirked as he cupped the back of her neck to draw her closer to him, while he leaned up and slowly kissed her, nibbling on her lips while she clung to his. He softly caressed her chin with his thumb, silently asking for entrance. Granting it to him, his tongue lavished her lips giving them due attention before eventually moving onto her teeth and then her tongue. His arms wrapped around her as their kiss grew more heated and more passionate. "I will kill the Hokage and the Hyuuga if they think about taking me away from you tonight." He kissed her again before disappearing for real this time.

"I love you, Sasuke." Tears fell from Magi's eyes. "I wish I could tell you the truth."


	12. first truth

_**Truth or lies**_

_**Chapter twelve**_

_First truth_

-

-

-

-

I lied when I told Tsunade that met Sasuke in a mission, because the first I met him was in Orochimaru's mansion and just like most of the girl I fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke from the first sight. That was before my abandoned mission in Suna. My step-father was one of their men . He was also the one who suggested sending me to Suna as a spy saying that their Kazekage was the one who killed my mother and the rest of my family in a storm of anger. I went to Suna and met Gaara (A\N: She told Hinata how did she met him in fifth chapter) who didn't kill me even thought he knew for the beginning that I was a spy, (A\N: check the eighth chapter, the first part, Gaara's memory, if you wanted to know…) I loved him, I couldn't hurt him or any of him village and that was when I promised myself to protect him and help him for the rest of my life. The second time I met Sasuke was in Konoha, He kept an eye on me thinking that I maybe working for Kabuto or still doing my old job. He couldn't talk to me in front of the others so he asked Naruto to help him and after three years I found myself married to him. Our marriage was a secret because Sasuke isn't trustful by most of the people in and out Konoha, Gaara-sama is an example.

"More Ramen! More Ramen! More Ramen," Magi heard the blond-haired ninja's loud voice as she entered the ramen-shop

"Tsk. Tsk. Naruto you're never gonna change.," Magi sighed.

"Oh, Magi-chan!!"

"It been a long time" she smiled "how are you doing?"

"Fine, Another two extra beef ramen please!" Naruto shouted. "Sakura told me you would come" she took the seat beside him "So you are filling Temari's place!"

"Yeah" she took a small bit from her reman while Naruto finished his first blow and asked from another one.

"What was Sasuke-teme reaction?" Naruto wore an evil grin.

"I can't tell you everything, right?" Magi said, stealing some of Naruto's ramen and popping it in her mouth.

Naruto shrugged. "If you say so. Don't touch my RAMEN." He move it to the other side " I just want to know How good he is in the bed?'' Naruto was teasing her again. But it didn't work.

"don't worry He is beast," Magi said, again stealing some of Naruto's ramen.

-

-

-

-

**Suna:**

Kankurou walked down the hallway of Kazekage toward, going over the conversation in his head. He was going to tell his younger brother about Hinata's memory. He had seen him with Hinata both naked in the same bed. They pasted their limit, time for Gaara to know the truth.

When he had been talking it over with Temari, Temari had been against the idea, but with her not around Kankurou must tell Gaara the truth. He doesn't want their situation to get worse.

Kankurou walked through the office door way to find Gaara sitting alone at his desk working

"Hi."

"Good morning, how was the meeting?"

"Great. I'm still kinda tired, though," Kankurou said through an obviously fake yawn. "Maybe I should take a vacation for a couple days."

"No problem. But I fear we both have duties to attend to today," Gaara answered still working.

"Yeah, I know. Gaara? Do you …..you…. I mean……?" Gaara's cold eyes were staring at him now. "Do…..do want something to drink?" he asked when couldn't start the conversation. Fearing that him younger brother would kill him if he found out what they did.

"Yeah that would be nice, thanks," Maybe some office would calm his nerves. Fortunately his younger brother seemed to read his mind.

"So what's wrong?" Gaara asked after a drinking his coffee, while Kankurou was sitting in front of him.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You have been acting differently,"

"I wasn't," but he wasn't a good lair "I need another cup…."

'What's wrong with him?' Gaara wondered as his older brother disappeared inside the small kitchen.

_Knock, Knock_

"Gaara" Hinata walked into the office room and went over to Gaara "I missed you," she whispered as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You were only gone a little while," he informed her as he placed his hands around her body.

"I don't have anything else to do" Hinata answered blushing. "And…"

"Hinata" Gaara mumbled sheepishly as she passed him a bouquet of flowers. "These are for you." She gave him Lavender flowers -(which means Love at first sight). She fit in perfectly with these flowers, these decorative beauties.

"They are pretty, thank you" He placed them on his desk and wrapped his hand around Hinata's neck and pulled her down so he was looking up at her "let's go out" he whispered. Secretly.

"What's about your work?" Hinata asked, turning her gaze almost immediately to his paperwork.

"Kankurou wants to do it" he said softly. And of course it was another lie.

She shrugged her shoulders and said "All right, it's a date."

"Of course" He smiled as the two of them left the office room without making a sound. Kankurou was surpised when he didn't find his younger brother in the office.. a letter for him was placed on the desk where his brother was five minute ago.

_Dear brother: _

_A vacation was a great idea, Hinata and I are going on data, please enjoy doing paperwork_

_Gaara_

"Doing paperwork alone in the office sucked" Kankurou sighed as he sat on the empty desk and started working "I can't tell him the truth, at least not now"

-

-

-

-

◦**.'◦** T**oB**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.**

**A\N) **_very Short chapter I know.. please don't throw anything at me… I was very very very busy for the past month and I'm still… _

_I will keep writing this story so don't worry, I will make a longer chapter next time …. _

_Please review.. and remember the more I get the faster I update ^^ _

_Thank you for keep reading this story ^^ _

_Bye_

_KRS~_


End file.
